Sache que Je
by Valir
Summary: Dir en Grey, yaoi Shinya rencontre un Gaijin un soir d'hiver...Je n'en dis pas plus ! XD
1. Chapter 1

Shinya déambulait dans Shibuya sans but précis. Depuis que la tournée de _Marrow of the Bone _était terminée, il ressentait la sensation de vide caractéristique d'une période de trop grand calme après plusieurs mois d'une tournée marathon. Le groupe était rentré si fatigué de cette tournée que Kaoru, contrairement à son habitude, avait décrété un repos total de quinze jours pour tout le monde. Personne ne s'en était plaint évidemment mais après une semaine, Shinya s'ennuyait ferme et regrettait presque les heures de répétitions imposées par Kaoru. Il n'en pouvait plus de passer son temps de son salon à sa chambre, de sa chambre à son salon. Se sentant glisser vers l'état larvaire, il s'était efforcé de bouger et de sortir se changer les idées. Il avait eu tout le temps de réaliser à quel point sa vie était vide en-dehors de Dir en Grey. A part les membres de son groupe, il n'avait pas d'autres amis suffisamment proches de lui pour avoir envie de sortir avec eux ou de les inviter chez lui. Sa vie amoureuse ressemblait au désert de Gobi depuis des années parce que la célébrité rendait difficile la construction d'une relation stable. C'était encore plus dur quand il voyait deux membres de son groupe en train de filer le parfait amour ensemble. Cela aurait bien arrangé ses affaires de tomber amoureux de l'un des deux autres mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Bientôt trente ans et rien de bien solide en somme dans sa vie…

Il poussa un soupir et remonta le col de son manteau. On était début décembre et même s'il ne neigeait pas, le froid était mordant. Autour de lui, les passants se pressaient chargés de gros sacs aux couleurs joyeuses. Noel approchait, ça se sentait à l'excitation des enfants qui s'écrasaient le nez contre les vitrines étincelantes de lumières. Shinya estimait avoir passé l'âge des cadeaux alors il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné.

Comme il en avait marre de marcher pour rien et qu'il se gelait, il se décida à rentrer chez lui et descendit dans le métro. Tandis qu'il attendait sur le quai, il remarqua alors un jeune homme à sa gauche qui lisait l'immense plan du métro placardé sur un mur avec un air de totale incompréhension. Le jeune homme, bien emmitouflé dans un gros manteau avec un bonnet sur la tête, était visiblement étranger. Shinya n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi bleus que ceux-là et pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait de lentilles.

_Il est probablement américain…Je vais voir s'il a besoin d'aide parce qu'il m'a l'air bien parti pour passer la nuit à chercher son chemin. _

Shinya s'approcha doucement de l'étranger et s'inclina poliment :

- Excusez-moi, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il en anglais.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, visiblement soulagé puis il sourit et Shinya fut très surpris de l'entendre répondre dans un japonais presque parfait :

- C'est gentil à vous. Je cherche quel métro je dois prendre pour retourner dans le quartier de Roppongi. Je parle assez bien japonais mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec les Kanjis ! termina-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

_C'est le cas de la plupart des Gaijin_, s'amusa Shinya qui répondit à voix haute :

- C'est justement le quartier où j'habite. Nous n'avons qu'à y aller ensemble !

- Oh je vous remercie ! dit le jeune homme qui s'inclina d'une façon qui donna envie de rire à Shinya tellement on voyait qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très beau. De la même taille que lui, avec un visage aux traits fermes, un nez bien droit et de jolies lèvres un peu pâlies par le froid. Brun apparemment d'après les quelques mèches qui n'étaient pas couvertes par son bonnet. Et surtout il y avait ces yeux incroyablement bleus qui lui donnaient un regard hypnotisant.

Très peu de temps après, leur train arriva et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le compartiment en se serrant dans un coin où l'on n'était pas trop écrasé par la foule. L'étranger commenta gaiement :

- On a beau être écrasés, le métro de Tokyo me paraît d'une propreté surnaturelle à côté de celui de Paris.

Shinya l'observa avec étonnement :

- Vous venez de Paris ?

- Oui, je suis français. Etudiant en littérature.

- J'étais justement en train de me demander d'où venait votre accent. Vous êtes venu en vacances ?

- Non, en fait…j'aime beaucoup le Japon et j'ai appris à la fac que j'avais la possibilité de partir en tant qu'assistant de langue à l'université de Waseda pendant un semestre. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! Je suis là jusqu'en Mai.

L'étranger parlait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui était communicatif. On voyait bien qu'il était content d'être là. Il avait une jolie voix grave et Shinya commençait déjà à le trouver sympathique. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Trente ans, c'était un peu vieux pour un étudiant non ? Mais bon, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du système d'études en France… Et en plus, ils ne s'étaient même encore présentés !

- Gomen, j'ai complètement oublié l'essentiel, dit-il à l'étranger. Je m'appelle Shinya. J'ai trente ans et je suis batteur.

- Shinya ? Enchanté, moi c'est Nicolas.

- Nicolas ? répéta Shinya pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Oui c'est ça, répondit Nicolas en souriant. J'ai vingt-deux ans.

_Quoi ?! Seulement 22 ans ?_

Shinya ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il soit si jeune. Il faisait tellement plus que son âge ! Les mecs de vingt-deux ans qu'il connaissait ressemblaient à des gamins alors que lui, il faisait vraiment homme. Il se sentit très gêné quand il remarqua que Nicolas le dévisageait avec curiosité :

- Shinya- san ? Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais est-ce que vous êtes le batteur de Dir En Grey ?

- Euh oui c'est moi…

Nicolas eut un large sourire :

- Je me disais aussi que votre visage me disait quelque chose ! Je ne connais pas très bien votre groupe, je vous l'avoue mais Dir En Grey est tellement connu chez les amateurs de musique japonaise que j'ai quand même beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Ah oui ? fit Shinya qui rougissait et ne savait pas exactement comment réagir. Nicolas parlait avec aisance comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Shinya, plus timide, avait du mal à surmonter la réserve qu'il avait toujours en face d'un inconnu. Le reste de la conversation jusqu'à leur destination fut essentiellement mené par Nicolas qui semblait vouloir tout savoir de la vie de Shinya. Ce dernier ne savait pas si c'était par politesse ou par réel intérêt qu'il le questionnait ainsi mais il n'aimait pas parler de lui, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Il finit par détourner subtilement le sujet sur la vie de Nicolas et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur quartier, Shinya savait tout sur lui : Il avait une petite sœur, il adorait les sushis et les ramens de l'échoppe en face de chez lui, il pratiquait le hand-ball en club et essayait désespérément de se mettre à la guitare depuis deux mois. Un vrai bavard donc mais bizarrement Shinya ne fut pas du tout ennuyé de l'écouter. Il fut même un peu déçu d'entendre Nicolas s'écrier :

- Ah moi je m'arrête là, c'est ici que j'habite.

- Ici ? s'écria Shinya en observant le petit immeuble. Mais je suis juste à quelques pâtés de maisons !

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons sûrement un de ces jours !

Nicolas, qui avait gardé jusque-là les mains dans les poches, se redressa tout d'un coup tout droit et s'inclina bien bas :

- Arigato Gozaimasu Shinya-san !

C'était un peu comique à entendre avec son accent français très prononcé. D'autant plus qu'après ce salut très conventionnel, Nicolas s'éloigna en trottinant en lançant à Shinya, le bras levé, un « Bye bye ! » très guilleret. Le batteur le regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire puis tourna les talons en direction de chez lui. Quel drôle d'oiseau ! Et pourtant, il avait comme une envie de le revoir et le regret de ne pas s'être montré plus loquace avec lui. Nicolas avait l'air tellement sympathique.

_Je suis vraiment trop bête…Je crois que je vais prendre l'habitude de passer par ici pour rentrer…_

Deux jours s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels Nicolas ne cessa pas d'occuper les pensées de Shinya. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y pensait tellement alors que leur rencontre n'avait duré qu'une demi-heure et qu'il ne s'était rien passé de remarquable. Et pourtant…

- Alors Shin-chan, t'es dans la lune ou quoi ?

Le batteur sursauta et vit quatre paires d'yeux le dévisager avec curiosité. Ils étaient tous réunis chez Die pour une soirée pépère entre amis où il était interdit de parler travail. Shinya se frotta les tempes, un peu fatigué car il était deux heures du matin.

- Gomen les mecs, j'ai pas écouté ce que vous avez dit.

Kyo bondit de son fauteuil au canapé où Shinya était assis et qui tressauta sous son poids. Tout sourire, il demanda tout de go :

- T'es amoureux ?

- Hein ?!! Où vas-tu chercher ça ?

- Alors à qui tu pensais comme ça ?

- Kyo, fous-lui la paix, soupira Kaoru.

Le petit chanteur se mit à bouder :

- Maiheu…

Souriant, Kaoru attrapa Kyo par la taille et le ramena sur le tapis où lui-même était assis pour le caler contre lui. Kyo se laissa faire, trop heureux de se faire câliner par son amant.

Shinya rejeta la tête contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant. Oh après tout…ces quatre-là étaient bien les seuls à qui il acceptait de tout dire et cela lui ferait sans doute du bien.

- Je suis pas amoureux, commença-t-il d'une voix lasse. C'est juste que j'ai fait une rencontre un peu bizarre il y a deux jours et que j'y repense souvent.

Ses quatre amis avaient les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

- Tu veux nous raconter? demanda Toshiya d'une voix douce.

- Oui, il s'appelle comment ? demande Die en mettant les pieds dans le plat.

Car ils savaient tous que Shinya était gay. Mais Kaoru, d'un regard, demanda à Die d'être un peu plus subtil.

- Nicolas, répondit Shinya.

Ce nom étranger lui était agréable à prononcer. Il avait presque envie de le faire résonner encore et encore pour en tester toutes les couleurs.

- Ni-ko-la ? répéta Kyo en faisant une petite grimace. C'est zarbi comme nom !

- Il est Français.

- Ah oui ? fit Toshiya. C'est marrant ça ! Et tu l'as rencontré comment ?

- Ben dans le métro de Shibuya. Il n'arrivait pas à se repérer dans le plan du métro alors je l'ai aidé. Puis comme lui aussi habite à Roppongi, on a fait le chemin ensemble.

Shinya leur raconta brièvement ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et comment ils s'étaient quittés. Kaoru était plutôt surpris car cela ne ressemblait pas à Shinya d'être marqué comme ça par quelque chose d'apparence aussi banale. Il avait toujours eu tendance à vivre dans son monde, un peu à l'écart et le fait même qu'il ait raccompagné cet inconnu et tapé la discute était curieux venant de sa part. Il s'efforça de ne pas sourire et demanda :

- Il ressemble à quoi ?

Shinya répondit, les yeux distraitement baissés sur ses baskets :

- Même taille que moi, brun, la peau très blanche. Et les yeux bleus clairs… Il a vingt-deux ans.

_Ca m'a tout l'air d'être un beau mec ! _pensa Kaoru qui sourit légèrement. Shinya avait craqué ou il n'y connaissait rien ! Il capta le regard complice de Die et comprit aussitôt que le guitariste pensait la même chose que lui.

Par une sorte d'accord tacite, les quatre musiciens s'arrangèrent pour se retrouver ensemble dans la cuisine de Die pendant que Shinya achevait de nettoyer la table sur laquelle ils avaient mangé.

- Moi c'que j'en dis, c'est que Shin-chan a le béguin ! déclara Kyo en vidant les restes dans la poubelle.

- Je crois que nous sommes tous arrivés à cette conclusion ! constata Toshiya. Ca fait longtemps que Shin-chan est tout seul alors s'il pouvait se trouver quelqu'un, ce serait pas mal !

- Ca le regarde, répondit Kaoru. On verra bien s'il revoit à nouveau ce mec et si ça débouche sur quelque chose. En attendant, fichons-lui la paix avec cette histoire.

- Quoi ?! On ne va jouer les entremetteurs ? s'écria Kyo déçu.

- Ca te plairait hein ? se moqua Die.

- Un peu oui ! Kao…, minauda Kyo avec un regard de chiot en direction de son amant.

Mais Kaoru se mit à rire et prit son warumono par les épaules :

- Kyo voyons qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On ne sait même pas où ce gars habite et ce ne sont absolument pas nos affaires ! Laisse Shinya se débrouiller comme un grand. S'il a craqué pour lui et qu'il veut le revoir, nous seront très vite au courant !

Kyo bouda un peu pour la forme mais Kaoru savait très bien que ce n'était pas sérieux. Son amant pouvait être tellement puéril parfois ! Mais il adorait ça…


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Je vois que le couple Nicolas/ Shinya vous plaît déjà ! Un peu de patience, je vais prendre mon temps pour installer cette histoire pour que ce soit bien. Merci de me lire en tout cas :)**

Trois autres jours passèrent encore et Shinya avait quasiment perdu l'espoir de revoir Nicolas. Tous les jours, il repassait devant son immeuble sans jamais l'apercevoir. Il commençait même à se sentir absolument stupide de poursuivre ainsi quelqu'un qui l'avait sûrement totalement oublié. Et pourtant, la chance finit enfin par lui sourire.

Cette fin d'après-midi là, Shinya fut surpris par une averse glacée pendant qu'il jetait encore un coup d'œil à l'immeuble de Nicolas. Il se mit à courir à l'abri du premier arbre qui se présenta, pestant contre lui-même pour n'avoir même pas un parapluie sur lui. Il commença très vite à avoir froid et il était pris au piège par la pluie qui s'intensifiait.

- Ouah quel temps ! s'écria une voix joyeuse juste à sa gauche qui le fit sursauter. Je vois qu'on s'est fait avoir tous les deux !

Shinya tourna la tête et fut stupéfait de trouver un Nicolas trempé, frissonnant mais qui souriait comme si rien n'était plus amusant pour lui que de se faire coincer sous un arbre par une pluie battante. Sans bonnet, Shinya put constater qu'il avait d'épais cheveux mi-longs, bruns, et qui pour le moment ruisselaient d'eau.

- Oups désolé je vous ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Shinya.

- Oh non ce n'est rien, s'empressa de répondre Shinya. Je…j'étais en train de rentrer chez moi.

- Moi aussi. Et nous ne sommes pas loin de mon appart alors voilà ce que je vous propose : on prend notre courage à deux mains et on court jusqu'à mon immeuble. Chez moi, avec un bon café chaud en main, nous serons plus à l'aise pour attendre la fin de cette affreuse averse !

Il lui proposait ça avec une telle simplicité ! Shinya ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et répondit « oui » tout de suite. Il était trop heureux de l'avoir trouvé.

- Alors c'est parti !!

Nicolas s'élança sous la pluie à toute vitesse et Shinya le suivit aussitôt moins vite à cause des semelles lisses de ses chaussures qui lui faisaient craindre de déraper. Arrivés sous le porche de l'immeuble, Nicolas entraîna tout de suite Shinya à l'intérieur et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au premier étage. Dans la cabine, Nicolas ébouriffa ses cheveux trempés qui restèrent en l'air en lui donnant une allure tout à fait comique. Et pourtant Shinya le trouva plus beau encore que la première fois. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait altérer la bonne humeur qui illuminait son visage.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans l'appartement et là, Shinya resta un moment stupéfait. L'endroit était modestement meublé et assez petit mais son occupant avait su le transformer en un cocon chaleureux et coloré. Les murs étaient recouverts de posters et d'immenses pans de tissus estampillés des groupes préférés de Nicolas. Et on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient variés ! Bob Marley côtoyait Michael Jackson et Nirvana, des chanteurs visiblement français se taillaient une place parmi Gazette et Hikaru Utada.

_Ca c'est de l'éclectisme ! _

Nicolas s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain :

- Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher de quoi nous sécher.

Il revint muni de deux grandes serviettes et en donna une à Shinya qui s'en enveloppa et se frotta avec énergie. Les pans de sa veste formaient une grande flaque sur le parquet.

- Je suis désolé, je suis en train de vous inonder.

- Mais non, ne vous en faites pas, moi aussi je suis trempé !

Tout à coup, Shinya éternua. Zut, la grippe couvait !

Nicolas se figea, serviette sur la tête et le considéra avec une petite moue :

- Ca m'embêterait que vous tombiez malade. Je vais vous prêter des vêtements secs !

- Oh ce n'est pas la peine ! s'écria Shinya très gêné.

- Mais si, vous n'allez pas rester mouillé alors que moi je vais me changer. Ne vous en faites pas.

Avant que Shinya ait pu protester davantage, Nicolas avait déjà disparu vers ce qui devait être sa chambre. Shinya poussa un soupir : certes Nicolas était beau, débordant de gentillesse et d'attention mais il était comme un courant d'air ! Trop vif et brusque pour quelqu'un comme lui qui avait besoin de plus de temps pour se sentir à l'aise. Shinya voulait qu'ils s'assoient ensemble et qu'ils prennent enfin le temps de se découvrir. Tout en se faisant ces réflexions, il continua d'observer autour de lui et découvrit que l'éclectisme n'était pas seulement dans les goûts musicaux de Nicolas. Les bibelots en désordre qu'il y avait sur les étagères indiquaient que Nicolas devait avoir fait le tour du monde. Il y avait un masque et des statues africaines, un mini sabre japonais sur un présentoir, une paires de maracas… tout cela ajouté à une impressionnante collection de livres. Bref tout l'appartement était un joyeux dépareillement mais Shinya trouva ça absolument merveilleux.

Nicolas revint avec une pile de vêtements :

- Shinya-san ? J'ai trouvé ça pour vous, j'espère que ça vous ira.

Il s'agissait d'un jean bleu foncé, d'un t-shirt à manches longues et d'un joli pull à col roulé. Shinya sourit :

- Ca ira très bien, je vous remercie.

- Vous pouvez prendre la salle de bain pour vous changer. Après promis, on attaque le café. Enfin…se reprit-il avec la même petite moue que tout à l'heure, je pense que vous préféreriez du thé non ?

- Si vous en avez oui.

- Du thé vert ?

- Parfait !

Nicolas lui fit un beau sourire. Shinya se sentit tout d'un coup rougir et se détourna pour aller dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'il se changeait, il commença à se demander ce qu'il attendait vraiment de Nicolas et pourquoi ce dernier était si gentil avec lui. Etait-il comme ça avec tout le monde ou bien…

_Terrain glissant mon pauvre Shinya…_

Il flottait un peu trop dans son pull et son jean. Evidemment : Nicolas n'était pas aussi frêle que lui. Mais peu importait, il était au sec et se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Il essora comme il put ses vêtements mouillés dans la baignoire, en fit un paquet puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il trouva dans la cuisine, Nicolas déjà changé, qui s'affairait sur la cafetière qui répandait une agréable odeur. L'eau du thé chauffait sur la cuisinière.

Shinya s'approcha et s'appuya contre la paillasse :

- Nicolas-san j'adore votre appartement !

- Oh merci ! répondit ce dernier qui se gratta la tête avec une pointe d'hésitation avant d'ajouter. Mais vous savez, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Nicolas tout simplement. A moins que cela ne vous paraisse trop familier ?

- Non c'est bon, répondit le batteur en souriant. Appelez-moi Shinya et tutoyons-nous.

Nicolas eut l'air heureux de cette décision.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es au Japon ? demanda Shinya.

- Non seulement quinze jours. Je ne me suis pas encore remis du choc ! dit-il en riant.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais, c'était vraiment mon rêve de venir au Japon. Quand mon prof m'a dit que j'avais la possibilité de travailler ici, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Mais voyant que c'était sérieux, j'ai immédiatement fait tout ce qui était nécessaire et je suis parti. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai eu l'impression d'être en plein rêve ! Pendant les trois premiers jours, j'ai eu du mal à réaliser que j'étais vraiment là !

- Mais tu fais quoi exactement ?

- Je suis assistant de français c'est-à-dire que je donne des cours de langue et de littérature française au département des langues occidentales. Des petits cours vu que je suis pas titulaire. Je bosse avec un vrai prof, M. Pennac qui s'est occupé de moi dés mon arrivée. Ici c'est un appartement de fonction, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je ne peux pas le transformer comme je veux.

Il grimaça en regardant les murs et marmonna :

- J'aurais bien repeint les murs mais à la place j'ai mis les posters.

- Et ça va te mener où tout ça ?

- Ben je suis en cinquième année de fac et à la fin de celle-ci, je vais passer un concours pour devenir prof de français. Mais tu sais, ça c'est purement alimentaire. Moi je veux devenir écrivain !

Shinya ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Ecrivain ?! C'est vrai ?

Nicolas releva fièrement la tête :

- Absolument ! Et je peux te dire que depuis que je suis ici, j'ai des dizaines d'idées qui se bousculent dans ma tête !

- Ah ? Eh ben bonne chance !

Nicolas se mit à rire :

- Ouais on verra tout ça plus tard hein ? J'ai pas trop pris le temps de faire du tourisme depuis que je suis là mais je vais pas tarder à le faire ! J'ai juste un peu peur de me paumer…

- Comment as-tu appris le japonais ?

- Ils donnaient des cours à la fac. Et puis je m'entraînais en regardant des mangas en VO ! ajouta Nicolas en tirant la langue. Mais bon..l'écriture j'ai un mal de chien… encore heureux que je parle anglais !

Shinya, sa tasse dans les mains, l'écoutait parler avec tant d'attention qu'il en oubliait de boire.

- Où as-tu trouvé tous ces objets ? Tu as beaucoup voyagé ?

- Oh pas tant que ça ! Pendant ma quatrième année, je suis parti enseigner au Mozambique toujours en tant qu'assistant. C'est de là que viennent les objets africains.

- Au Mozambique ?

Shinya n'était pas très doué en géographie et dut réfléchir un moment avant d'arriver à resituer le pays.

- Pourquoi t'es parti là-bas ?

- J'aime le dépaysement ! J'aime tout ce qui me change de Paris et de la France. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais le tour du monde. Mais je ne suis allé qu'au Mozambique et au Japon pour l'instant. Les autres objets viennent de foires ou de vide-greniers. J'adore chiner dans ce genre de trucs !

Il en avait fait des choses pour quelqu'un qui n'avait que vingt-deux ans… Il avait l'air de s'intéresser à tout et de croquer la vie à pleines dents. Shinya l'enviait presque et sentait encore davantage le vide de sa propre vie. En même temps, Nicolas l'attirait de plus en plus comme une lumière attire un papillon de nuit.

- Bon parlons un peu de toi ! déclara Nicolas. Ca se passe toujours bien avec ton groupe ? Vous préparez un nouvel album ?

- Non, en fait, nous venons tout juste de finir une tournée et nous avons pris quinze jours de vacances. Qui finissent bientôt d'ailleurs ! termina Shinya en soupirant ce qui fit pouffer Nicolas.

- Ouh ça sent la motivation pour la rentrée !

- Au contraire, répondit Shinya en souriant. C'était un soupir de soulagement. Je m'ennuyais sérieusement….

- Ta batterie te manque ?

- Les répétitions, le rythme de vie en général. C'est dur d'y renoncer.

- Au fait, c'est vrai que Kaoru est tyrannique ?

Shinya se mit à rire :

- Ce sont tes amis fans qui t'ont dit ça ? Mais non, c'est Die qui se plaint toujours trop fort. Sans Kaoru pour les secouer, lui et Kyo passeraient leurs journées à ne rien faire ! Eux par contre vont vraiment regretter les vacances !

- Oh j'aimerais bien les rencontrer ! Pour voir comment ils sont en vrais et faire bisquer mes copains !

Shinya sourit :

- On te donnera des autographes avant que tu partes !

- Ouaiiiiiis !!

Pendant un moment plus personne ne parla et ils se contentèrent de siroter leurs boissons. Dehors la pluie se calmait et une odeur de verdure mouillée entrait par la fenêtre. Le thé chaud qui se répondait dans son corps fit un bien fou à Shinya qui fut pris d'une douillette envie de dormir. Devant lui, Nicolas s'était installé en travers de son fauteuil, les yeux fermés avec son café dans les mains. Lui aussi avait l'air somnolent. Il se mit même à murmurer :

- Le bruit de la pluie, ça me fait dormir en moins de deux…

Shinya sourit doucement. Kami-sama, comme il se sentait bien comme ça…Il ne ressentait plus aucune gêne envers Nicolas. Il n'y avait plus que l'envie de rester avec lui, juste comme ça.

- Nicolas ?

- Hmmm ?

- Je te ferai visiter la ville si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me demande comment je vais rapprocher Shin-chan et Nico mais avant ça, j'ai plein d'idées d'épisodes tristes ou drôles qui vont les faire se découvrir ! C'est mieux quand l'histoire se développe pas à pas non ?**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire ! ******

Les vacances prirent fin et les Dir En Grey reprirent leurs répétitions quotidiennes au grand damne de Kyo et Die qui prétendaient avoir perdu l'habitude de se lever tôt. Pourtant Kyo ne pouvait pas se plaindre des matins ultra-câlins que lui offrait Kaoru Sous ses dehors de leader froid, Kaoru savait déployer des trésors de douceur et d'amour.

Quelques jours avant Noel, la neige se décida enfin à faire son apparition dans les rues de Tokyo. Flânant dans les rues illuminées, Shinya pensait à Nicolas qu'il venait juste de quitter :

_- Nicolas, tu vas fêter Noel ?_

_Le jeune homme eut une petite grimace triste :_

_- Bof…C'est la première fois que je le passe sans ma famille et j'ai vraiment pas le cœur à ça…Mais il y a vraiment Noel au Japon ? Comme c'est une fête chrétienne, je pensais que…_

_Shinya haussa les épaules :_

_- Ici c'est plutôt la Saint-Nicolas qu'on fête. Ca vient des Etats-Unis évidemment et ce n'est vraiment que pour les enfants…J'ai passé l'âge. _

_- Ouais…en France c'est important même pour les adultes parce que c'est un moment où on se réunit tu vois. Mais là j'ai plutôt envie d'oublier…_

_C'était bien la première fois que Shinya voyait Nicolas mélancolique et cela lui serra le cœur :_

_- Ta famille te manque ?_

_- C'est le plus gros inconvénient quand on voyage. D'habitude je gère mais là, à l'approche de Noel j'ai comme un coup de blues…_

Shinya n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de laisser Nicolas déprimer durant ce jour si important chez lui. Aussi surprit-il son monde en demandant au studio de répétition :

- Dites les gars, ça vous dirait qu'on fasse une soirée chez moi le 25 ?

Kyo le regarda avec surprise :

- Depuis quand tu fêtes Noel toi ?

- Depuis que je connais quelqu'un pour qui c'est important.

Quatre paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui en le faisant rougir légèrement. Toshiya fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Tu parles de Nicolas ? Tu l'as revu ?

- Oui… Je crois qu'on peut même dire qu'on est amis. Il sera tout seul à Noel alors…

- Ca va, n'en dis pas plus, dit Kaoru d'une voix douce en le prenant par les épaules. On va organiser quelque chose et on va enfin avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer ton p'tit Français.

- Super ! s'écria Kyo.

- Oubliez les cadeaux par contre, dis Shinya. C'est juste une bouffe entre amis.

- T'en fais pas, on va t'aider à préparer tout ça.

Un peu plus tard, Kaoru sortit du studio en même temps que Shinya et en profita pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Nicolas ?

Shinya rougit fortement et balbutia :

- Je…je l'aime beaucoup. On passe des heures à discuter maintenant et il est tellement intéressant ! Il n'arrête pas de parler de pleins de choses et il me fait rire parce qu'il s'émerveille sur des petits riens quand il n'y a pas les mêmes en France. Il a mis une heure à manger des ramens la dernière fois parce qu'il galérait avec les baguettes !

Shinya laissa échapper un petit rire :

- C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas l'un de vous quatre.

Kaoru le regardait un moment sans rien dire avec un sourire tendre :

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir sa tête. Et je crois vraiment que tu es amoureux.

Mais Shinya baissa les yeux :

- Ne me dis pas ça, à quoi ça me mènerait ? Il ne m'aime pas lui. Je ne crois même pas qu'il soit gay.

Il y eut un bref silence après lequel il ajouta d'une voix triste :

- En plus, il finira par repartir….c'est pas un bon plan.

- Merde c'est vrai qu'il n'est là que pour cinq mois.

- Donc tu vois…j'ai intérêt à me blinder et à ne pas laisser mes sentiments grandir.

Mais Kaoru trouvait cela rageant. Pour une fois que Shinya trouvait quelqu'un qui lui plaisait !

- Tu vas y arriver à contenir tes sentiments en continuant de le fréquenter ?

Shinya releva la tête et lui fit un sourire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu me connais…la Reine des Glaces ? Cacher mes sentiments, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux.

- Shinya…

Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais Shinya eut une petite moue sarcastique :

- Allons Kao, je n'ai pas le cœur brisé.

_Tu n'as surtout pas envie d'être ému devant moi…Tu es réellement le plus fort de nous cinq._

- Kaoooooo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? geignit Kyo qui attendait son amant dehors depuis plusieurs minutes et qui venait de passer sa petite tête par la porte entrouverte.

Shinya sourit à son leader :

- Merci Kao mais je me débrouillerai, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Va plutôt t'occuper de ton petit diable !

Kaoru hocha la tête :

- Si t'as besoin de quoi que soit…

- Oui je sais, je t'appelle. Ne t'en fais pas. Rendez-vous chez moi le 25 pour tout préparer.

- Ok.

Kaoru rejoignit Kyo qui se lova aussitôt dans ses bras. Souriant de tendresse, il l'étreignit très fort et l'embrassa. Comme c'était bon d'aimer, d'être aimé et de pouvoir se laisser aller sans crainte du lendemain ! Il aurait tout donné pour que Shinya puisse avoir la même chance que lui.

Le soir de Noel, Nicolas était chez lui en train de s'abrutir devant un jeu télé absolument débile dont il ne comprenait que la moitié parce que les participants parlaient beaucoup trop vite pour son oreille pas encore très habituée « au japonais par les Japonais ». Il avait une boule au creux de l'estomac qu'il essayait désespérément d'ignorer. C'était bien le Noel le plus triste et le plus solitaire qu'il ait jamais passé. Il avait parfois des images de sa famille qui se glissait dans son esprit en dépit de ses efforts pour ne pas y penser. Ses parents, sa sœur Elodie, ses deux grands-mères, ses cousins et cousines tous réunis chez Tonton Hervé, un célibataire endurci dont la grande maison servait à toutes les réunions de famille. Ils devaient avoir dévoré le chapon aux morilles et la bûche aux trois chocolats. Ensuite, mamie Ange devait sûrement les avoir traîné à la messe de minuit. L'oncle Hervé, un mécréant fini, avait sûrement pris comme prétexte pour ne pas y aller, qu'il devait se déguiser en Père Noel pour quand les petits reviendraient. Puis les cris de joie des enfants devant le sapin au pied chargé de cadeaux et le froissement des emballages…

Il était trois heures du matin à présent en France. Les petits dormaient sûrement déjà dans le salon et les adultes finissaient la nuit autour d'un café ou d'un digestif…Est-ce qu'ils parlaient un peu de lui ?

Nicolas poussa un gros soupir et se recroquevilla dans son canapé pour essayer de calmer cette boule de tristesse qui lui tordait l'estomac. Ca irait mieux demain…il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'il était dans le pays de ses rêves et qu'il avait de la chance d'être là.

De son côté, Shinya arrivait sur le palier de Nicolas, un peu nerveux car il pensait que Nicolas pourrait trouver ça malpoli qu'il vienne sans l'avoir prévenu. Il sonna et une minute après, il vit Nicolas lui ouvrir. Ce dernier eut d'abord l'air surpris mais un grand sourire naquit ensuite sur son visage :

- Oh Shinya ! Je suis content de te voir. Joyeux Noel !

- Joyeux Noel ! répondit Shinya. Dis-moi tu ne fais rien de particulier ce soir ?

- Non rien. Mes profs font un truc de leur côté mais chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble, ils ne parlent que de boulot. C'est pas très drôle, alors j'ai préféré ne pas y aller.

Shinya ne put s'empêcher de déceler une ombre de mélancolie dans l'apparente bonne humeur de Nicolas. Nul doute que cette soirée lui ferait du bien.

- Alors que dirais-tu de venir chez moi ? J'ai organisé une petite soirée avec les membres de mon groupe et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes.

Il vit clairement une petite étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux de son ami :

- Oh oui pas de problèmes ! Entre et donne-moi cinq minutes que je mette quelque chose d'un peu mieux.

Nicolas alla dare-dare remplacer son jean défraîchi et son vieux pull par autre chose. Une chaleur réconfortante avait remplacé en lui la boule de tristesse. Plus le temps passait, plus il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Shinya. C'était le premier ami japonais qu'il s'était fait. Le seul aussi malheureusement car en général, les gens se montraient distants avec les gaijin et jusque-là, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de briser la glace. Mais avec Shinya le courant était passé tout de suite. En plus, il avait toujours le réflexe de parler distinctement comme s'il s'était douté dés le départ que Nicolas aurait un peu de mal à le comprendre s'il parlait trop vite. Il n'oserait jamais lui dire à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de le sauver de sa solitude mais le sentiment était là quand même.

Dans le salon, il entendit sonner son portable et se précipita pour décrocher. Oh si seulement c'était quelqu'un de sa famille !

- Allô !

Avec un sursaut de joie, il reconnut à l'autre bout du fil la voix de sa mère, un peu étouffée, un peu basse à cause de la distance.

- Mon chéri c'est maman ! Comment vas-tu ?

Nicolas avait beau avoir vingt-deux ans, la voix chérie de sa mère si loin, lui donna envie de pleurer.

- Maman, je suis tellement content de t'entendre ! Moi ça va bien et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes chez Tonton Hervé ?

- Oui on est tous là…

Soudain, Nicolas entendit des cris joyeux, des « salut Nicoooooo ! » que lui adressaient tous ceux qui étaient autour de sa mère et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à rire.

Shinya, le regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il disait puisqu'il parlait français. Nicolas devait sûrement parler à sa famille et n'avait même pas l'air de se rappeler de sa présence. Sans gêne aucune, il se tenait torse nu avec un jean noir et les yeux de Shinya ne pouvaient pas se détacher de sa superbe chute de reins et de son ventre plat et musclé. Nicolas devait sûrement continuer à faire du sport…

Le jeune homme raccrocha :

- Excuse c'était mes parents ! Il est 3 heures du mat chez moi et ils ont fini de faire la fête.

- Pas de problèmes ! répondit Shinya en essayant d'avoir l'air normal.

- Bon, j'enfile une chemise et j'arrive !

Il repartit et une minute plus tard, il était prêt. Pour ne rien gâcher, il avait mis un peu de parfum qui vint tout de suite titiller l'odorat de Shinya.

_C'est pas possible, comment résister à quelqu'un comme ça ?_

Ils partirent dans la voiture de Shinya. Nicolas était tout excité :

- J'ai tellement hâte de les voir tes amis ! Depuis le temps que tu me parles d'eux !

Shinya se souvint alors d'avoir omis un détail important : la relation entre Kyo et Kaoru ! Et il ne pouvait pas révéler un tel secret à Nicolas avant de leur en avoir parlé. Il fallait absolument qu'il les prévienne avant que Nicolas ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Qui sait comment il pouvait réagir ?

Il se gara dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble et conduisit Nicolas jusque chez lui. Une musique rock tournait en fond sonore dans l'appartement décoré avec pleins de bougies. Shinya avait pensé qu'il serait sympa pour une fois de mettre un sapin et des couronnes de Noel un peu partout dans la maison alors ils avaient tous passé l'après-midi à faire la décoration. Les bouteilles de saké étaient déjà bien ouvertes et Kyo avait un bonnet de Père Noel sur la tête qui le faisait ressembler à un petit lutin.

Nicolas était agréablement surpris et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shinya avait organisé cette soirée alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne le fêtait pas Noel. Il commença tout de suite à observer les quatre personnes qui étaient là. C'était tellement étrange de les voir en vrai !

Kaoru fut le premier à venir au-devant d'eux avec un grand sourire. Il avait de beaux traits, plus virils que ceux de ses compagnons et on sentait tout de suite à l'assurance qu'il dégageait que c'était lui le leader.

- Salut, moi c'est Kaoru ! Ravi de te rencontrer, Shinya nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ah oui ? répondit Nicolas en lui serrant la main pendant que Shinya rougissait légèrement. Et lui, il m'a souvent parlé de vous. Je suis très heureux de rencontrer enfin les célèbres Dir en Grey !

Les autres le saluèrent chaleureusement. Kyo, au naturel, était beaucoup plus mignon qu'il n'y paraissait sous les maquillages de carnaval qu'il portait parfois et semblait beaucoup plus enjoué que l'image qu'il donnait en public. Die arborait son fameux sourire Colgate et Toshiya, grande gigue maigrichonne avait l'air d'humeur à passer une soirée délirante. Ils n'étaient pas fiers pour deux sous, pas du tout « rock stars ». Ils ressemblaient juste à une bande d'amis et c'est pour ça que Nicolas se sentit immédiatement à l'aise au milieu d'eux.

Pendant ce temps, Shinya trouva le moyen de souffler à l'oreille de Kyo :

- Il n'est pas au courant pour toi et Kaoru. Préviens-le et retenez-vous !

- Oh non ! râla Kyo. On va devoir s'ignorer toute la soirée ?

- Pas vous ignorer mais faites semblant d'être juste des potes !

- Bah si tu sors avec lui, il sera pas choqué de nous voir !

- Mais je sors pas avec lui !! s'écria Shinya un peu trop fort car à trois mètres de là, Nicolas leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis que Kaoru, Die et Toshiya se retenaient de rire.

- Rhaaaa Kyo arrête de balancer ce genre de bêtises ! chuchota Shinya dont les joues s'étaient colorées.

Kyo lui offrit son sourire le plus insolent mais eut quand même la délicatesse de parler à voix basse :

- Si tu voyais comme t'es rouge ! Viens dire après que tu ne ressens rien pour lui ! En plus, il est super mignon, tu as bon goût !

- Oui bon…on n'est pas ensemble et je ne pense même pas qu'il soit gay. Mets-toi bien ça dans ta petite tête de demi-portion !

- Demi-portion ?! rugit Kyo. Tu vas voir, grande sauterelle rachitique !

Shinya voulut fuir mais il ne put pas aller très loin dans le petit salon. En un rien de temps, Kyo le rattrapa et sauta sur son dos pour le chatouiller. Shinya n'aimait pas qu'on le touche pour deux raisons : parce qu'il était réservé et timide et…parce qu'il était extrêmement chatouilleux ! Shinya éclata de rire et se contorsionna pour essayer de le décrocher mais Kyo s'agrippa à lui comme un koala à son eucalyptus.

- Les gaaaaaaaars !!!! Aidez-moi à m'enlever la bestiole au lieu de ricaner !

En effet, les quatre spectateurs riaient de bon cœur, à ceci près que Nicolas avait un peu l'air de se demander dans quelle bande de joyeux cinglés il était tombé. Voyant cela, Die lui précisa :

- C'est tout le temps comme ça avec nous ! Bienvenue chez les dingues !

Nicolas réagit par un grand sourire et ce commentaire :

- J'aime les dingues et je le suis aussi !

- On va bien s'entendre alors !

Kaoru les écoutait, amusé par leur échange tout en surveillant tranquillement la bataille Kyo/ Shinya. Il était rare de voir le batteur rire d'aussi bon cœur, il avait même les larmes aux yeux ! Mais comme Kyo avec son exagération coutumière n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher, il se décida à interrompre la plaisanterie :

- Bon, ça va Kyo descend de là avant de lui faire mal au dos.

- Tu insinues que je suis lourd ? bouda Kyo avec une mine vexée.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit venu de Nicolas qui plaqua une main sur sa bouche comme s'il craignait de s'être montré inconvenant. Mais le sourire complice que Kyo lui adressa, eut vite fait de lui montrer que le chanteur n'était pas du tout vexé.

Kaoru poussa un gros soupir et prit le parti d'attraper Kyo par les épaules et de le descendre de son perchoir :

- C'est pas que t'es lourd mais Shin-chan n'est pas une armoire à glace !

- Merci Kao…dit Shinya en étirant son dos douloureux.

- Bon allez on attend quoi pour passer à table ? clama Kyo à peine à terre.

- Non mais dis, c'est toi qui nous mets en retard depuis tout à l'heure ! répliqua Die.

Shinya rejoignit Nicolas qui se régalait de la mini-dispute de Die et Kyo.

- Ils sont vraiment trop sympas tes amis ! Quelle ambiance !

- Eh ouais, tu vois un peu ce que je suis obligé d'endurer….soupira Shinya avec un air exagérément souffreteux qui fit rire Nicolas.

Ils s'installèrent à une table qui débordait d'une dizaine de plats différents et mangèrent, burent et discutèrent pendant trois bonnes heures. Nicolas dut répondre à de nombreuses questions ce qu'il fit en butant plusieurs fois sur les mots car c'était la première fois qu'il avait une véritable conversation à bâtons rompus avec des Japonais puisqu'à la fac, il devait parler français aux élèves et qu'il était entouré de compatriotes au Département des langues occidentales. En tout cas, il comprit vite que Kyo s'amusait à lui faire prononcer certains mots rien que pour faire ressortir son accent qu'il trouvait tout à fait _kawai. _D'ailleurs, il se sentit très vite une sympathie particulière pour ce petit gabarit bourré d'énergie qui parlait plus fort que les autres. Il s'amusa tant qu'il ne vit pas passer la soirée, puis la nuit.

A quatre heures du matin, l'appartement était devenu beaucoup plus calme. Kyo dormait comme un bienheureux dans un coin, confirmant ce que Nicolas avait déjà entendu dire sur lui c'est-à-dire qu'il était capable de s'endormir n'importe quand, n'importe où.

Les bouteilles d'alcool avaient été bien vidées, Nicolas se sentait un peu pompette et ne rêvait plus que d'aller se coucher pour dormir au moins quinze heures ! Kaoru, Die et Toshiya n'étaient plus très frais non plus. Seul Shinya, qui ne buvait pratiquement pas, était encore alerte. Voyant l'état de ses amis il leur proposa de rester dormir sur place. Mais Kaoru répondit :

- Comment veux-tu qu'on se case à six dans ton petit appart ? Je vais rentrer avec Kyo, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ouais t'en fais pas Shin, nous on rentre à pieds, nos appartements sont pas loin d'ici, répondirent Toshiya et Die.

Ce que Shinya ignorait c'était que, sans s'être consultés, tous les quatre étaient en train d'essayer de le laisser seul avec Nicolas.

Kaoru s'approcha de Kyo et le prit dans ses bras. Nicolas, surpris demanda :

- Mais ?! Il se réveille pas ?

Le leader se mit à rire :

- Lui ? Il est pire qu'un bébé ! Il ne bougera plus avant demain midi !

- Ca ira pour le porter dans ta voiture ?

- Oui, pas de problème, il n'est pas bien lourd, répondit Kaoru qui savait par Kyo que Nicolas n'était pas au courant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Quand les quatre Dirus furent partis, il ne resta plus que Shinya et Nicolas qui baillait de tout son saoul sur le canapé.

- Nicolas, tu peux dormir ici tu sais, ça me dérange vraiment pas.

- Ben…j'crois que je vais accepter…Ton canapé refuse de me laisser partir…

Shinya émit un petit rire et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui :

- T'as aimé cette soirée ?

- Oui beaucoup et j'adore tes amis. Merci de m'avoir invité.

- De rien, en fait…

Shinya s'interrompit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire mais Nicolas le reprit :

- Quoi ?

- Je…en fait, c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée de faire ça. Tu m'as dit que ta famille te manque alors je n'avais pas envie que tu passes ton Noel tout seul.

Il n'osa même plus regarder Nicolas en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir penser de tout ça.

- Merci Shinya…

Timidement, le batteur se tourna vers lui. Nicolas le regardait avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. La lampe posée juste derrière lui floutait un peu les contours de son visage et Shinya, dans sa fatigue, croyait presque qu'il diffusait lui-même de la lumière. Et ses yeux qui brillaient…Son cœur s'accéléra.

Ce fut un instant suspendu pendant lequel aucun des deux ne trouva rien à dire. Puis Shinya se leva et dit très nerveusement :

- Tu…n'as qu'à prendre…mon lit et moi je dormirai sur le canapé.

- Oh non, tu plaisantes ! s'écria Nicolas. Prête-moi un oreiller et une couverture et je dormirai très bien ici. Je ne vais pas te priver de ta chambre.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'aurais vraiment trop l'impression d'abuser après ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Shinya acquiesça vaguement et partit chercher un oreiller et une couette qu'il donna à Nicolas. Il le regarda à peine tellement il se sentait gêné et troublé par sa présence. Il alla dans la salle de bain se changer et se brosser les dents puis revint dans le salon pour éteindre toutes les lumières. Là, il vit que Nicolas dormait déjà, son beau visage levé vers le plafond. Il s'approcha et l'admira longtemps. Sa conscience lui criait de le toucher, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Il en aurait presque pleuré de ressentir tant de choses pour quelqu'un qui devait sûrement être à mille lieux de partager ses sentiments. Il dut quand même se rapprocher davantage pour éteindre la lampe de la petite table qui était juste au-dessus de la tête de l'endormi. Dans son geste, il ne réussit pas à empêcher ses doigts de venir effleurer les cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés de Nicolas. Ce dernier ne bougea pas mais Shinya eut peur qu'il se réveille brusquement et le trouve là. Alors il se rabattit vivement en arrière et alla dans sa chambre. C'est le cœur toujours battant qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Il ne devait être cinq heures du matin lorsque Shinya fut tiré du sommeil par la sonnerie de son fixe. A pas incertains, il sortit de sa chambre et alla décrocher. C'était Die, la voix blanche. Shinya crut que la terre vacillait sous lui quand il entendit la nouvelle.

A côté, Nicolas se réveillait lentement en entendant sa voix. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Shinya, livide, qui raccrochait le combiné et il se hissa sur un coude.

- Shinya ? Il y a un problème ?

Shinya lui répondit faiblement :

- C'était Die. Kaoru et Kyo ont eu un accident. Ils sont à l'hôpital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis méchante hein ? lol ! Allez, pas de panique, j'aime trop Kyo et Kao pour le faire vraiment du mal ! Merci pour vos reviews ! **

Shinya et Nicolas ne perdirent pas de temps et foncèrent immédiatement à l'hôpital. D'après ce qu'avait raconté Die, il avait reçu un coup de fil de Kaoru, en état de choc, qui lui avait dit qu'une voiture leur était rentrée dedans, que lui n'avait pas grand-chose mais que Kyo était inconscient et coincé sur son siège. Le leader était dans un tel état qu'il avait appelé Die au secours avant d'appeler une ambulance !

_Au moins, on sait qu'ils ne sont pas morts_, pensa Shinya en se ruant dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Mais est-ce que Kyo était dans un état grave ?

Il trouva un spectacle désolant : Toshiya et Die en train d'essayer de consoler un Kaoru apparemment hystérique qui se tenait la tête à deux mains en gémissant.

- Kao, que s'est-il passé ? Où est Kyo ?

- En salle d'examen, répondit Toshiya. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a. Kao, par tous les Kamis assis-toi ! dit-il en forçant son leader à s'asseoir sur un banc où il resta prostré.

Shinya s'agenouilla devant lui tandis que Nicolas, angoissé, restait debout et interrogeait Die du regard :

- Il ne nous a pas encore raconté comment c'est arrivé, répondit le guitariste. Le seul truc qu'il dit depuis tout à l'heure c'est « comment ai-je pu faire ça ? ».

Le cœur serré, Shinya serra les mains de son leader entre les siennes et demanda de sa voix la plus douce :

- Kao, je t'en prie, parle-nous.

Il sentit un tressaillement secouer Kaoru puis ce dernier commença à dire d'une voix tremblante :

- Je…j'étais crevé…et…j'crois que je faisais plus assez attention à cause de l'alcool. J'ai raté une priorité à droite. Un 4X4 est arrivé…il nous a percuté…C'est Kyo qui a pris le choc, tout le côté droit à été défoncé…

Kaoru fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Bouleversé, Shinya resserra sa prise sur ses mains :

- Tu n'as pas fait exprès Kao…

- Il dormait…Il me faisait confiance. Tout est de ma faute…Et si c'est grave ? Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ?!

La voix de Kaoru se brisa en un sanglot. Shinya ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule fois et c'était quelque chose de terrible à voir, son leader si fort qui s'effondrait. Incapable de trouver des mots, il le prit dans ses bras. Kaoru résista encore un peu puis il finit par fondre en larmes.

- Kyo…Kyo…J'arriverai jamais à me le pardonner…

- Il va s'en sortir Kao, murmura Shinya en lui caressant les cheveux.

Autour, Toshiya était au bord des larmes et Die se mordait les lèvres pour retenir les siennes.

- On a vu le conducteur du 4X4, dit-il faiblement. Il a accepté de ne pas porter plainte, les assurances s'occuperont des dégâts.

_Au moins, il n'aura pas en plus à se débattre avec un procès,_ pensa Nicolas. _Il souffre suffisamment comme ça_… _Oh pourvu que Kyo s'en sorte ! _

Comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il s'assit au sol et attendit avec tous les autres que les résultats des examens de Kyo soient terminés. Kaoru ne s'en sortait qu'avec quelques égratignures. Le choc ne devait donc pas avoir été assez violent pour mettre les jours de Kyo en danger ? L'attente dura encore vingt bonnes minutes. Kaoru ne pleurait plus mais il était livide d'angoisse entre Die et Shinya et Toshiya qui le soutenaient par leur présence. Ils connaissaient si bien Kaoru qu'il savait que ce dernier devait littéralement se torturer mentalement. Son sens de la responsabilité était si fort qu'il n'allait sûrement pas se remettre de sitôt d'avoir mis Kyo en danger. Il aurait réagi ainsi pour n'importe lequel des membres de son groupe mais Kyo était celui qu'il aimait plus que quiconque. Shinya espérait de tout son cœur que Kyo n'avait rien de grave sinon, ils allaient également devoir empêcher leur leader de sombrer en plus de s'angoisser pour Kyo.

Enfin, un médecin daigna sortir de la salle d'examen et tous les cinq se levèrent comme un seul homme. Le médecin s'adressa directement à Kaoru qu'il savait responsable de l'accident :

- Il va s'en sortir, dit-il un peu froidement. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, il n'a que quelques côté fêlées. Vu l'impact du 4X4 et le choc qu'il a eu à la tête, il aurait pu tomber dans le coma. On lui a fait un scanner pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien, il faut croire qu'il est solide. Il s'est réveillé juste à la fin.

Le soulagement fut énorme pour tous. Kaoru, le visage dans les mains, murmura un remerciement vibrant aux Kamis pour avoir préservé son amour.

- Par contre, depuis qu'il est conscient, votre ami ne cesse de réclamer un certain « Kao ». Qui est-ce ?

Kaoru eut un coup au cœur :

- C'est moi. Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- On est en train de l'installer dans une chambre. Vous irez le voir après.

Et il s'éloigna. Le brancard de Kyo avait dû sortir par une autre porte puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu passer.

- Oh bon sang, quel soulagement ! soupira Die.

Nicolas adressa un sourire à Shinya qui le lui rendit. Après toute cette inquiétude, ils se sentaient tous incroyablement légers. Seul Kaoru avait encore peur des reproches parfaitement justifiés que Kyo risquait de lui faire. Si ça se trouve, il allait le quitter et le détester…

_Je l'aurais amplement mérité…_pensa-t-il avec un horrible serrement de cœur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est une infirmière qui vint les chercher pour les conduire à la chambre de Kyo. Là, Kaoru entra seul à condition de ne pas rester longtemps car « le patient avait besoin de repos ». Le cœur battant, Kaoru aperçut Kyo, couché dans un lit tout blanc, le torse abondamment bandé et un gros pansement sur le front. Les éclats de la vitre qui avait explosée avaient laissé plusieurs griffures sur son visage. Malgré cela, il sourit en le voyant.

- Kao…j'avais peur que tu aies été gravement blessé.

Kaoru lui prit la main, se pencha sur son visage qu'il embrassa délicatement et disant d'une voix enrouée par les larmes :

- Pardon…Pardon…C'est de ma faute si on a eu un accident, je n'ai pas fait attention ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Kyo !

- Moi, je t'en veux pas...chuchota Kyo qui sentait une larme de Kaoru rouler sur sa joue. C'est pas grave. Je suis juste content qu'on soit vivants et que tu ailles bien.

Kaoru le regarda. Kyo lui souriait avec tendresse et sans le moindre ressentiment. Une violente flambée d'amour le submergea. Kaoru aurait voulu s'allonger avec lui et serrer Kyo de toutes ses forces mais le lit était bien trop petit et Kyo était blessé. Alors il se posa au-dessus de lui autant que lui permettait sa position inconfortable et Kyo l'entoura de ses bras, le nez enfouit dans le cou de son amant.

- Je t'aime Kao…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit le leader en lui caressant les cheveux.

Dans son cou, Kyo sourit et soupira de bien-être. Il appréhendait le moment où il allait se retrouver tout seul dans cette chambre, lui qui détestait les hôpitaux. Alors il prenait tout ce qu'il pouvait de Kaoru en prévision. Kaoru lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Fais bien tout ce que disent les médecins. Il faut que tu guérisses vite, que je puisse te ramener à la maison.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai déjà envie de sortir d'ici.

Pendant ce temps, Nicolas tournait et retournait dans sa tête une question un peu gênante qu'il n'osait pas poser aux amis tout fraîchement rencontrés qui l'entourait. Mais à chaque fois qu'une question le titillait comme ça, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il la pose ! Mais il eut quand même la prudence de n'en parler qu'à Shinya.

- Dis-moi, commença-t-il. En observant Kaoru et Kyo, j'ai eu comme…l'impression qu'ils étaient très proches, plus qu'amis.

Shinya leva un sourcil étonné puis demanda lentement :

- Et ? Tu en penserais quoi si c'était vrai ?

- Oh si tu me crois homophobe, je te dis tout de suite que c'est pas le cas ! répondit vivement Nicolas. Y'a aucun risque puisque je…

Il s'interrompit avant qu'un aveu assez délicat ne franchisse ses lèvres. Mais Shinya pensa comprendre la suite de la phrase et son cœur fit un bond d'espoir dans sa poitrine. Il fit mine de prendre un ton léger :

- Tu quoi ? Tu es gay toi aussi ?

Nicolas, assez gêné, se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Tout le monde dans sa famille connaissait sa préférence sexuelle mais il savait qu'au Japon, ce genre de choses était plus facilement admis dans les mangas que dans la réalité.

- Ben euh…disons que je suis bi quoi.

Il sembla à Shinya qu'un cri de joie silencieux explosait en lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Ne sois pas nerveux comme ça voyons, tu ne risques rien avec nous. Kaoru et Kyo sortent ensemble.

Nicolas écarquilla les yeux et émit un petit rire :

- Ouais j'avais vu juste ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Kaoru était tellement mal.

- Oui ils sont vraiment très amoureux. Mais promets-moi de ne jamais le dire à personne.

- T'en fais pas, je serai muet comme une tombe !

- Muet comme une tombe ? C'est ça que vous dites en France ?

- Ouais ! C'est marrant comme comparaison non ?

Shinya acquiesça en souriant. Nicolas était bisexuel alors un espoir fou lui tournait la tête. Au point de lui faire avouer sans hésitation, une chose qu'il lui avait fallu des mois à annoncer à ses amis :

- Au fait, puisqu'on en est aux coming-out, moi je suis gay !

Dans la chambre, Kaoru et Kyo étroitement enlacés, échangeaient un très long baiser.

L'absence de Kyo ne fit pas pour autant arrêter les répétitions. Kaoru n'aurait de toute façon pas supporté de rester sans rien faire à journée longue sans pouvoir avoir Kyo près de lui. Alors ils se mirent à travailler avec de tels horaires que Shinya, qui savait qu'il n'aurait plus le temps d'aller voir Nicolas, lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir au studio quand il en avait envie. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. A chaque fois qu'il sortait de l'université, il filait directement au studio où il était toujours bien accueilli par tout le monde. Nicolas adorait voir le groupe répéter mais son grand plaisir était de jouer avec les instruments. Enfin « jouer » était un bien grand mot. Mais Toshiya lui apprit à faire un slap et Shinya le laissait souvent s'amuser sur sa batterie. Kaoru et Die, quand ils apprirent que Nicolas essayait d'apprendre la guitare depuis des mois, voulurent s'improviser professeurs.

- Mais j'ai trop honte de jouer devant vous les gars….dit Nicolas avec une petite grimace tandis qu'il essayait un slide sur la guitare de Kaoru. Vous êtes des pros, ça doit vous faire rire de m'entendre !

- Est-ce que tu nous as déjà vus rire de toi ? lui demanda Die. Nous sommes tous passés par là tu sais. Moi aussi j'ai passé des nuits et des nuits à bosser des morceaux dans ma chambre en voulant que ça ressemble à ce que j'entendais sur le disque. Ca s'apprend et il faut seulement travailler énormément.

- Oui je comprends…répondit distraitement Nicolas qui commença à jouer l'intro de _Kurenai _de X-Japan qu'il maîtrisait assez bien.

Derrière sa batterie, Shinya l'observait en douce. Ces derniers temps, il avait peur de passer du temps avec Nicolas en même temps qu'il pouvait de moins en moins se passer de sa présence car son attirance pour lui grandissait inexorablement. Nicolas était le genre de personne qui n'a jamais de problèmes, qui est toujours d'humeur d'égale, qui vous sourit tout le temps et à qui vous pouvez faire aveuglément confiance tout simplement parce que vous êtes son ami et qui ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée de vous trahir. Une intelligence vive, beaucoup d'humour, pur de cœur sans être naïf…Nicolas était une bouffée d'air frais qui soufflait doucement sur la vie de Shinya.

Si les Japonais ne fêtent pas Noel, il en est tout autrement du Jour de l'An. Malheureusement, Kyo n'était pas encore sorti de l'hôpital et ses amis n'avaient pas le cœur à faire la fête sans lui. Mais ils obtinrent la permission de venir dîner dans sa chambre. Dans cette optique, tout le monde se réuni chez Kaoru pour préparer le repas.

- Alors pour toi Nico, on va faire un peu de tradition ! déclara Die. On va préparer des toshikoshi soba !

- C'est quoi ? voulut savoir Nicolas.

- Des nouilles au sarasin, répondit le guitariste en lui montrant un paquet de nouilles brunes. En soupe avec du magret de canard et des poireaux.

- C'est vachement bon, tu verras ! dit Kaoru en sortant le magret du frigo. Allez, viens m'aider à couper tout ça !

- Ok ! répondit gaiement Nicolas que son estomac torturait déjà. Il adorait tout les plats avec des nouilles.

Pendant qu'il coupait le magret, Shinya s'occupait des longues nouilles qu'il déroula devant lui :

- Elles sont censées assurer une longue vie à ceux qui en mangent, expliqua-t-il.

Nicolas lui sourit et le batteur se sentit à nouveau des papillons dans le ventre.

Le dîner à l'hôpital fut très joyeux. Kyo n'était pas encore totalement remis mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de gigoter dans son lit au risque de se faire mal.

- Kyo mon cœur, reste tranquille ou tu vas rouvrir tes blessures ! dit Kaoru.

- Mais Kao, j'ai encore faim !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu te ressers !

- Hé alors, j'en profite parce que la bouffe de l'hôpital est trop mauvaise !

Die, Nicolas, Shinya et Toshiya rirent de bon cœur. Minuit arriva et des pétards se firent entendre à la fenêtre ainsi que les cloches de tous les temples voisins qui sonnaient les 108 coups traditionnels. Nicolas se leva pour vérifier si l'on voyait les feux d'artifices. Malheureusement, ils étaient un peu loin et n'offraient que des étincelles brillantes au-dessus des toits de la ville. Shinya, qui était resté à sa place, eut droit à quatre paires d'yeux insistantes qui lui dirent quelque chose du genre « Mais va le rejoindre ! ». Le cœur battant, il hocha la tête et rejoignit Nicolas. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lui faire une déclaration d'amour pourtant. Il était bien trop timide pour ça et il y avait toujours le fait que Nicolas allait repartir et que ça ne servirait à rien. Quand il s'accouda à la fenêtre à côté de lui, il ne dit rien du tout. Ses amis n'avaient pas compris son problème et croyaient encore que tout était simple dans cette histoire avec Nicolas.

Ce dernier observait le paysage avec un vague sourire aux lèvres, l'air parfaitement détendu. Jetant un regard derrière lui, Shinya aperçut Kaoru et Kyo en train de s'embrasser tendrement et il détourna vivement le regard. Si seulement il avait pu en faire de même avec Nicolas…Quand il reporta son attention sur ce dernier, son cœur tressaillit légèrement parce que Nicolas le regardait.

- Bonne année Shinya.

Shinya respira discrètement et répondit avec un sourire :

- Bonne année Nico.

Il sentait que Nicolas avait envie de dire ou de faire quelque chose. Son sourire s'était évanoui. Mais soudain, il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et revint vers le groupe, laissant Shinya perplexe et troublé.

**J'ai une petite question : quand Shinya et Nico seront ensemble, je vois plutôt Nico en dominant et Shinya en dominé (au lit). Faut dire qu'on peut difficilement faire plus efféminé que Shin-chan et que dans ma tête, Nico ne l'est pas spécialement. Comment vous voyez-la chose vous ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Au moment où je vais commencer à parler davantage de la découverte du Japon par Nicolas, il faut quand même que je précise certaines choses : **

**J'ai entendu et lu énormément d'échos sur le Japon tous plus différents les uns que les autres. N'y étant jamais allée moi-même, je suis obligée d'inventer, d'imaginer et de me baser sur des témoignages. Il se peut que je raconte des énormités, que je rapporte de gros clichés même si je fais de mon mieux pour ne jamais tomber dans cette erreur. **

**Tous les évènements que je vais rapporter à partir de ce chapitre et qui ont rapport avec la société japonaise, je les ai surtout choisis parce que ça rendait l'histoire intéressante. Mais si vous ne connaissez pas bien le Japon, ne prenez pas ce que je raconte pour argent comptant. S'il y a une chose que j'ai bien comprise, c'est que le Japon est un pays d'une incroyable complexité et qu'il faut bien plus que quelques lectures pour le comprendre.**

Les jours passèrent et à la grande joie de tout le monde, Kyo finit par sortir de l'hôpital. Kaoru, avec une mauvaise foi comique, prétendit qu'il était content de pouvoir enfin travailler comme d'habitude. Mais la façon dont il couvait Kyo pendant les répétitions en lui demandant dix fois s'il allait bien, renseignait bien sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Shinya avait commencé à proposer à Nicolas de nombreuses sorties dans les bons coins de Tokyo. Parfois, un ou plusieurs des Dirus les accompagnaient. Ce jour-là, ils eurent l'idée d'emmener Nicolas au temple pour lui montrer comment ça se passait. Dans le groupe, Shinya qui avait grandi dans une famille assez traditionnelle, était le seul à aller prier régulièrement. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le temple, il dit à Nicolas :

- Tiens, regarde, il y a une sorte de fontaine pour se laver les mains. On dit qu'il faut se purifier avant d'entrer dans un temple.

- Mais…je peux entrer moi ? demanda Nicolas un peu embarrassé. Je suis pas shintoïste.

- Ca n'a aucune importance, répondit Kaoru en se lavant les mains. Il y a plein de touristes qui viennent ici et l'importance c'est surtout de se comporter correctement : se purifier, enlever ses chaussures à l'entrée, rester calme et ne pas parler fort.

Intéressé, Nicolas les imita dans tout ce qu'ils firent. Arrivés dans le temple, il vit ses cinq amis jeter chacun une pièce de monnaie dans un petit réceptacle en métal, frapper des mains avant de se mettre à prier, yeux fermés et les mains jointes. C'était une vision assez insolite que celle d'un groupe de rock tout ce qu'il y a de plus déjanté en train d'accomplir quelque chose d'aussi traditionnel. Pas très à l'aise, il resta en arrière, osant à peine bouger et observa le décor. Il y avait pas mal d'amulettes suspendues autour d'une grande statue de pierre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle représentait. Une entêtante odeur d'encens enveloppait la pièce. Shinya le rejoignit :

- Tu pouvais prier aussi, si tu voulais.

- Oh tu sais…je ne prie déjà pas dans ma propre religion alors…bafouilla Nicolas.

- Tu es athée ?

- Ben, oui on peut dire ça. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je crois en fait et je ne cherche même pas à savoir. Je crois que je me serais senti un peu con à prier avec vous sans savoir à qui m'adresser.

Shinya eut l'air un peu amusé mais ne comprenait pas très bien comment on pouvait ne croire à rien. Quelque part, cela lui sembla un peu triste. Nicolas ne se sentait-il pas vide et perdu parfois ? Mais d'un autre côté, depuis qu'il le connaissait il savait qu'il ne devait pas le juger d'après ses propres critères. Il avait une autre façon de penser, c'était tout et c'était pour ça qu'il aimait le découvrir un peu plus chaque jour. Quand ils sortirent du temple, il demanda :

- Et moi, si un jour je veux visiter Notre-Dame de Paris je peux ?

- Bien sûr ! Si tu savais le nombre de touristes qui rentrent là-dedans chaque année ! Ne t'en fais pas, les non-chrétiens ne sont pas foudroyés sur le pas de la porte ! répondit Nicolas en riant.

- Il y a un rituel à observer ?

- Euh…Ca fait des années que j'ai pas mis les pieds dans une église mais je me souviens que j'ai toujours vu les gens faire une petite révérence en direction de l'autel quand ils entrent. Mais bon, si t'es pas chrétien, y'a rien à faire. Il faut juste ne pas faire de bruit et respecter ce qu'il y a. Et puis en dehors de toutes considérations religieuses, ça vaut le coup d'y jeter un coup d'œil rien que pour l'esthétisme du lieu !

- Tu projettes déjà d'aller en France Shin-chan ? dit Toshiya d'un air plein de sous-entendu qui valut un regard noir de la part du batteur.

- Je disais ça juste au cas où ! Surtout qu'on y est déjà allés en France et que nous pourrions bien y retourner !

- En tout cas, si tu viens je serai ton guide…

Shinya adressa un regard légèrement surpris à Nicolas qui venait de parler. Mais ce dernier avait les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle expérience attendait Nicolas. Il était invité chez l'un des professeurs de Waseda. A quel titre, il n'en savait rien. Ils avaient tout juste discuté dans la salle des profs et Monsieur Nakamura avait invité toutes les personnes présentes en l'incluant pour fêter son départ à la retraite. Une chose faisait un peu peur à Nicolas : il était le seul étranger.

Il ne doutait pas que cette soirée serait infiniment plus formelle que celles qu'il passait avec les Dir en Grey. Aussi était-il décidé à faire bonne impression et à mettre en pratique tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur les bonnes manières japonaises.

Il débarqua chez le professeur pile à l'heure et vêtu du seul costume qu'il possédait. Dés qu'il vit la maison, il comprit qu'il avait eu la bonne intuition car dans cette maison, on se déchaussait avant d'entrer alors que ce n'était pas le cas chez Shinya qui vivait plus à l'occidentale. Il avait pris soin d'apporter un petit cadeau, en l'occurrence une bouteille de vin français, Nakamura lui ayant dit dans leur première conversation qu'il adorait ça. Pourvu que personne ne le questionne sur le vin parce qu'il n'y connaissait strictement rien et n'en buvait même pas ! Son hôte vint l'accueillir et après les salutations d'usage, Nicolas se retrouva dans une grande pièce à tatamis où il y avait déjà des invités. Ils étaient tous en costume et assis en tailleur autour d'une table basse débordante d'amuse-gueules. Nicolas salua tout le monde et prit place parmi eux. La femme de Nakamura était là aussi, assise sagement et répondant par un sourire aux questions qu'on lui faisait. Elle avait une cinquantaine d'années et un chignon impeccable. Nicolas ne connaissait personne, du moins pas vraiment, aussi se sentit-il mal à l'aise. Mais comme la conversation se faisait générale, il ne voulut pas être en reste comme un pauvre petit gaijin paumé. Comme on doit pas se servir du saké tout seul, il prit la bouteille et se mit à servir ses voisins pour briser la glace. Aux sourires qu'il reçut, il pensa avoir bien fait. Depuis qu'il était là, son oreille s'était bien habituée au japonais et il comprenait presque parfaitement ce qui se disait autour de lui. Heureux de cette constatation, il plaça deux ou trois phrases habiles qui le firent entrer dans une conversation entre Monsieur Nakamura et deux de ses collègues à propos de la démission du Premier Ministre. Une chance pour lui qu'il aie pris l'habitude de regarder les infos pour travailler sa compréhension ! Un peu cabotin, il fit de son mieux pour ne faire aucune faute de langage et eut le plaisir de s'attirer ce commentaire de la part de son voisin :

- Vous parlez bien notre langue pour un étranger, Reynal-san !

Quant aux maniement des baguettes, il n'avait plus de secret pour Nicolas qui ne laissa jamais rien échapper ce qui aurait été le comble de la honte devant tout ce monde !

Vers la fin de la soirée, il put allez faire un tour pour admirer le joli jardin zen qu'il y avait derrière la maison. Il se sentait un peu somnolent car il avait beaucoup mangé et beaucoup bu, n'ayant jamais osé refuser quand on l'avait servi. Mais en même temps, il était fier de lui car il avait l'impression de s'être parfaitement comporté. Dans la quasi-pénombre, il aperçut la femme de Nakamura qui revenait d'on-ne-sait où et qui, perché sur ses getas, trébucha sur une irrégularité de la pelouse. Nicolas se précipita pour l'aider :

- Vous allez bien ? dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle eut l'air un peu surprise de le voir là :

- Je vais bien merci beaucoup.

Comme Nicolas envisageait de partir, il s'inclina devant elle :

- Je vais devoir rentrer alors je vous remercie pour cette soirée. C'était très agréable.

La femme l'observait comme si elle se posait des questions sur lui. Puis elle finit par dire avec un peu de froideur :

- Vous parler très bien japonais et vous semblez parfaitement à l'aise avec nos coutumes.

Nicolas lui fit un sourire joyeux :

- J'ai tout fait pour ! Je ne voulais pas passer pour un impoli. En tout cas, si vous jugez que je n'ai rien fait de travers j'en suis heureux.

La femme ne sourit pas le moins du monde. Baissant les yeux, elle passa près de lui à petit pas et lui souffla :

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas conscient de cela : vous ne devriez pas autant montrer que vous êtes à l'aise. Certaines personnes n'apprécient pas de voir un gaijin se débrouiller aussi bien qu'un japonais. Vous les avez vexées.

Ce fut comme si un vent glacial s'était engouffré dans le corps de Nicolas. Il se retourna vivement vers la femme qui retournait vers la maison :

- Mais… ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est ridicule ! De qui parlez-vous ? J'ai déplu à des gens qui sont ici ?

Elle arrêta sa marche juste le temps de couler vers lui un regard teinté de pitié.

- La prochaine fois, faites semblant de ne pas bien comprendre et faites des erreurs. Comportez-vous comme un vrai gaijin et ne vous faites pas remarquer comme ça.

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant Nicolas en pleine déroute avec une pierre dans l'estomac.

_Ca leur a pas plu ? Mais pourquoi ? Je parle japonais, je sais me conduire comme il faut alors où est le problème ? Ca devrait leur plaire ! _

Il n'y comprenait plus rien et souhaita soudain disparaître de cette maison le plus vite possible. Mais il fallait encore passer par la corvée de saluer tout le monde. Il le fit en observant chaque visage. Lesquels de ces hommes derrière un sourire qu'il vivait maintenant comme une hypocrisie, ne voyait pas d'un bon œil qu'il fasse des efforts pour s'intégrer ? Mais il ne trouva rien bien sûr. Il quitta la maison et marcha pour prendre le métro qui devait le ramener à Roppongi.

Il n'était pas encore très tard mais il était tout de même fatigué. Et surtout, il déprimait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il repensait à cette phrase assassine. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds au Japon, il eut le sentiment de sa « gajinité » dans le mauvais sens du terme : celui qui vous fait vous sentir perdu dans un environnement qui n'est pas le vôtre. Assis dans le métro, il se souvint d'un détail que sa nature optimiste l'avait empêchée de prendre trop à cœur jusqu'à maintenant: parfois, quand il s'asseyait quelque part ou qu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit avec du monde, les gens s'écartaient discrètement de lui. Pas tout le monde évidemment mais c'était assez pour lui faire mal maintenant qu'il déprimait. Il avait pourtant toujours su qu'il restait encore une xénophobie latente au Japon. Et à présent, il avait le sentiment de se la prendre en pleine figure.

Sans qu'il y fasse attention, le métro arriva à son terminus et il se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'il s'était trompé de métro ! Il sortit vivement et remonta à la surface pour essayer de voir s'il reconnaissait le quartier. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans un coin absolument inconnu. Et toujours aussi nul avec les kanjis, il ne pouvait pas espérer comprendre quelque chose sur les panneaux de la station.

_Oh non, mais comment je vais faire ?Bon, pas de panique Nico, il doit bien y avoir un hôtel quelque part. T'as du fric alors passe la nuit quelque part en attendant. _

C'était quelque chose d'effrayant de se sentir à ce point sans repères. Et en plus, il avait fallu qu'il tombe dans un quartier glauque ! Il avait l'impression d'être très loin du centre-ville et il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans les rues. Passant devant une espèce de boui-boui, il fut tout à coup saisit au bras par un ersatz de punk et ses deux acolytes. En deux temps, trois mouvements, ils le mirent à terre de quelques coups de poings et lui piquèrent rapidement son portefeuille. L'un d'eux ajouta comme coup de grâce à tout ce que Nicolas pensait déjà :

- Rentre chez toi, sale gaijin !

Et ponctua cette phrase par un coup de pied avant de s'enfuir avec les autres. Personne n'avait rien vu ou en tout cas, personne n'intervint.

Effrayé, le cœur au bord des lèvres à cause du coup de pied qui l'avait atteint à l'estomac, Nicolas se traîna sur quelques mètres avant de vomir lamentablement dans le caniveau. Puis il se chercha un coin entre deux murs et s'y nicha, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le froid et se mit à pleurer. Ce pays qu'il aimait tant le rejetait.

Pendant ce temps, Shinya ne dormait pas mais était en train d'envisager de proposer une sortie à Nicolas pour le lendemain. Il savait qu'il avait un dîner alors pour ne pas déranger, il envoya un texto :

« Coucou ! Si on allait faire du shopping demain ? Ca se passe bien ton dîner ? »

Nicolas, qui pleurait, reçu le texto et une immense bouffée de chaleur le submergea quand il vit le nom de Shinya. Il mourait d'envie de l'appeler au secours, lui, son unique bouée de sauvetage mais il allait certainement passer pour un idiot ou un casse-pied. Et si Shinya aussi ne l'aimait pas non plus en dépit de son attitude amicale ? Trop japonais pour l'engueuler ou le mépriser ouvertement, peut-être qu'en réalité, il ne faisait que le supporter ? Après ce que Nicolas venait de découvrir, il ne savait plus à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Et pourtant, dans la situation désespérée ou il se trouvait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il appela Shinya. Ce dernier fut surpris d'entendre sonner son portable :

- Moshi moshi ?

- Shinya….

- Nicolas ? Tu vas bien ? T'as reçu mon texto ?

- Oui mais je…

Nicolas prit une grande inspiration pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Mais le batteur avait déjà senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu as l'air bizarre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Shin, je me suis perdu…dit Nicolas d'une petite voix.

Shinya commença à ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude :

- Comment ça « perdu » ? Nico, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, tu m'inquiètes !

- Je me suis trompé de métro…je sais pas où je suis…me suis fait tabassé…

Shinya se redressa d'un coup dans son fauteuil :

- Quoi ? Tabassé ? Nicolas, essaie de me dire quel métro tu as pris, je viens te chercher tout de suite !

Par chance, Nicolas avait retenu le numéro du métro. Shinya n'en revint pas :

- Mais tu es totalement au nord de la ville ! Comment t'as fait pour….Bon, écoute est-ce que tu peux retourner à l'entrée de la station ?

- Ouais je pense…

- Alors vas-y et ne bouge pas de là, je viens te chercher tout de suite !

Après avoir raccroché, Shinya enfila vite un pull et sauta dans sa voiture. Nicolas n'était pas seulement perdu, il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout et il était très inquiet.

Nicolas retourna donc à la bouche de métro et attendit. Shinya avait eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui et n'avait pas hésité un instant à venir le chercher. Il avait envie de le voir comme jamais auparavant…

Il fallut à Shinya une bonne demi-heure pour traverser la ville et il avait peur de l'état où il retrouverait Nicolas. Mais il était là, le visage pâle, les yeux gonflés avec un air de chagrin qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il sortit de sa voiture et se précipita vers lui :

- Nicolas, ça va ? Ils t'ont blessé ?

Le son de sa voix et ses mains posées sur ses bras firent à Nicolas un effet bouleversant.

- Pardon Shinya….je t'ai dérangé…

Incapable de se maîtriser, il se mit à pleurer. Jamais encore Shinya ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Le batteur céda à un irrésistible mouvement et le prit dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait. Le cœur battant, il sentit Nicolas se blottir contre lui comme s'il recherchait du réconfort alors il le serra encore plus en murmurant :

- Chhhht je suis là…tu ne me déranges pas. Calme-toi…

Comme il faisait toujours froid, Shinya s'écarta légèrement et lui dit doucement en lui prenant la main :

- Viens, on rentre chez moi et tu vas me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé.

Nicolas serra cette main qui le sauvait et se rapprocha de lui :

- Merci Shinya…

Shinya se sentit littéralement fondre et lui sourit avec douceur.

Nicolas ne dit pas un mot pendant le trajet du retour et mille questions inquiètes se bousculaient dans la tête de Shinya. Quand ils arrivèrent chez lui, la première chose que fit le batteur fut de préparer un thé bien chaud. Il laissa Nicolas l'attendre assis dans le salon, voulant qu'il soit d'abord au chaud et bien installé avant de lui faire raconter quoi que ce soit. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis, avec une tasse brûlante dans les mains, Shinya s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce :

- Ca va mieux ?

Les joues et les lèvres de Nicolas avaient repris des couleurs. Comme il était bien ici avec Shinya. Le réconfort qu'il lui apportait lui donna la force de raconter la soirée calamiteuse qu'il venait de vivre. Mais son cœur se gonflait de nouveau au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Quand il en arriva à ce que la femme lui avait dit, il fit Shinya qui fronçait les sourcils et demanda avec une pointe de révolte :

- Shinya, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé…Dans n'importe quel pays, un étranger qui fait l'effort de s'adapter à la culture locale est bien accueilli. Mais ici, ils l'ont vécu comme une insulte ! Elle m'a même dit que je devais faire semblant de ne pas comprendre le japonais !

Shinya savait ce qui s'était passé mais il avait honte de l'apprendre à Nicolas. C'était une façon de penser qu'il ne partageait pas, pas plus que ses amis mais qui était encore bien ancrée chez d'autres. Comme, il ne répondait pas, Nicolas continua de vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et sa voix se teinta de colère :

- Dire que j'ai passé quatre ans à apprendre le japonais pour ne pas passer pour un couillon en arrivant ici ! Et on me dit que je n'aurais pas dû ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, je me sens dégoûté ! Et puis les autres qui m'ont tapé dessus parce que je suis étranger. C'est quoi ces connards et leur mentalité de merde ?!

- Nicolas…

Le jeune homme regarda son ami avec une pointe d'inquiétude à l'idée de l'avoir vexé. Mais Shinya se rapprocha un peu de lui et lui expliqua :

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu sais, ce que voulait dire cette femme, c'est qu'il y a encore des gens au Japon qui n'acceptent pas de voir un gaijin se débrouiller aussi bien qu'un japonais.

- Mais pourquoi ?! s'écria Nicolas.

- Je crois que ça les dérange…Pour eux, un occidental va forcément arriver avec ses gros sabots et faire n'importe quoi. Ils s'y attendent et ne s'en étonnent pas : c'est un étranger donc il est forcément bizarre et maladroit. C'est la norme. Par contre, ces gens-là sont perdus quand il en voit un qui s'en tire bien. Ils ne savent plus dans quelle case le ranger, c'est presque un alien pour eux. Et ils trouvent presque insultant qu'un « crétin de gaijin » ait réussi à s'approprier la langue…

- Non mais je rêve ?!

Brusquement, Nicolas se leva et croisa nerveusement les bras sur sa poitrine. Tout ce que racontait Shinya l'énervait au plus haut point. Un juron en français lui échappa mais il s'efforça de se calmer car Shinya était là et il ne voulait pas le blesser en lâchant les phrases peu élogieuses que lui inspirait cet état de fait. Mais au plus profond de lui-même, il se sentait nauséeux, vexé et profondément malheureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait ce que ça faisait d'être rejeté juste pour ses origines.

Shinya n'eut pas de peine à deviner sa colère et se sentit soudain honteux pour ces gens qui donnaient une si mauvaise image du Japon.

- Je suis désolé Nicolas…répéta-t-il. Désolé pour tout ça…je crois que tu idéalisais un peu trop ce pays.

Nicolas avait les larmes aux yeux. Oui il était déçu et ça faisait mal de se sentir rejeté dans un pays qu'on adore. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était prêt à sauter dans le premier avion pour Paris.

- Shinya…dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu sais, tout ça, je peux le pardonner. Après tout, des racistes et des xénophobes, il y en a en France aussi. Aucun pays n'est parfait. Ca me fait juste mal maintenant mais je m'en remettrai. Je veux seulement que tu me dises une chose…

- Laquelle ? répondit Shinya en se levant.

Nicolas se mordit les lèvres. Ce qu'il voulait dire lu faisait battre le cœur mais il ne se sentirait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne serait pas fixé là-dessus. Il tenait trop à Shinya, beaucoup trop.

- Tu me vois comment toi ? Comme eux ? Je veux savoir…si tu m'acceptes réellement comme je suis…

Il se sentit stupide de dire ça comme ça mais il n'avait pas eu la force de trouver une meilleure formulation. La question remua Shinya et le rendit presque triste. Nicolas n'avait-il pas confiance en lui pour douter comme ça ?

- Nico, est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné l'impression que je pensais comme ces cons ?

Les joues de Nicolas se teintèrent de gêne et il baissa la tête. Shinya voulait absolument faire quelque chose pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait réellement et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. N'y tenant plus, il vint se coller doucement à son dos et l'enlaça.

- Moi, je suis content que tu parles aussi bien japonais. Sinon, nous n'aurions jamais pu discuter et nous connaître.

Enfin, un véritable sourire se dessina sur le visage de Nicolas. L'étreinte de Shinya lui faisait l'effet d'être entouré d'un halo d'affection et de tendresse. Il s'y blottit encore un peu, la tête posée contre celle de son ami et il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Une vague de bonheur envahit Shinya. Il aurait voulu le tenir comme ça pour l'éternité. Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Nicolas et le serra contre lui. Il lui semblait que leurs corps, de même taille, s'épousaient à la perfection. Nicolas tourna son visage vers lui en souriant :

- Merci…depuis le départ, tu es là pour moi.

Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient si proches que Shinya sentait son souffle sur les siennes. L'envie qui l'avait de l'embrasser était tellement forte qu'il devait se battre pour y résister. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu plongé dans le sien, il comprit que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Nicolas avait le cœur à cent à l'heure. Il ne s'était plus senti comme ça depuis de longues années. Il avait toujours trouvé Shinya attirant et s'était efforcé jusqu'à maintenant de ne pas trop y penser parce qu'il n'était pas au Japon pour longtemps et que ce n'était pas le moment de tomber amoureux. Mais ce soir, il avait besoin de lui. Il n'avait plus la force de résister et d'être raisonnable. Il voulait ses bras, sa bouche, sa chaleur, son amour et au diable tout le reste ! Les lèvres de Shinya se rapprochèrent mais restèrent insupportablement au-dessus des siennes. Le batteur sentit les mains de Nicolas s'agripper aux siennes :

- Shinya…fais-le s'il te plaît…

Très lentement, pour mieux apprécier l'instant, Shinya franchit l'espace qui les séparait encore. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Nicolas, les pressèrent avec une infinie douceur et recueillirent un soupir de plaisir venu du jeune brun. Encouragé, Shinya murmura :

- Nicolas, je t'aime.

On ne le lui avait jamais dit d'une façon aussi merveilleuse. Nicolas eut l'impression que son cœur se dilatait sous l'effet d'une émotion trop puissante à contenir. Il se retourna pour faire face à Shinya, toujours enveloppé dans ses bras et passa les siens dans son dos :

- Je t'aime aussi Shinya.

Le batteur lui sourit avec tendresse mais soudain, une ombre passa son sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nicolas.

- Tu vas partir…j'ai peur de ce qu'on va ressentir si on se laisser aller. Ca va être terrible quand il faudra se séparer.

- Je prends le risque. Shinya, je ne veux pas passer à côté de ça…c'est trop fort. Tant pis, si j'en souffre plus tard, au moins je n'aurais pas de regrets.

Il ajouta avec une pointe de tristesse :

- Tu ne veux pas ? Tu as peur pour après ?

Shinya resserra son étreinte :

- Bien sûr que si…moi aussi je prends le risque. J'ai envie de t'aimer.

Shinya caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Nicolas. Ce dernier s'avança et l'embrassa à son tour. Cette fois, le baiser fut profond. Shinya avait l'impression que son corps explosait un cri silencieux de bonheur. Le goût de Nicolas, la chaude humidité de ses lèvres l'enivraient. Ils se séparèrent et le même sourire heureux fleurit sur leur visage. D'un commun accord, ils se mirent dans le canapé, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et passèrent un moment hors du temps à parler et à s'embrasser. Ils ne firent rien cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas essentiel. Puis un sommeil paisible les emporta, toujours enlacés.

**J'oubliais : J'ai reçu des réponses diverses à ma question du chapitre précédent. Ca m'a surprise quand tant de monde voit Shinya en dominant ! XD Bon, l'échange des rôles est un bon compromis mais je me posais surtout des questions pour leur première fois. Vous verrez bien le moment venu ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors faut que je vous dise qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais ralentir mon rythme d'écriture parce que je vais avoir beaucoup de boulot dans les mois qui viennent pour préparer un concours. Ne vous en faites pas, j'irai au bout de cette fic mais les mises à jour seront seulement plus espacées. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et à très bientôt ! **

Jamais encore Nicolas ne s'était senti aussi passionnément amoureux. Il avait le sentiment que le nom de Shinya s'était gravé profondément dans son cœur en lettres de flammes dont il ressentait en permanence la chaleur. Quand il devait passer toute la journée sans lui, c'était cette sensation bienfaisante qui le faisait tenir et il rêvait toute la journée au moment où il irait le rejoindre au studio de répétition.

Plusieurs jours magiques passèrent ainsi. L'amour était arrivé à point nommé pour adoucir la cruelle déception qu'il venait de subir à propos du Japon. Au travail, il évitait soigneusement les gens qui avaient été présent à la réception de M. Nakamura. Et son envie de sortir s'était trouvé passablement refroidie depuis qu'il avait peur de revoir dans les yeux des gens, cette lueur de mépris qu'il avait vu chez ceux qui l'avaient agressé. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'était mis à faire exprès des fautes de japonais ! Il savait parler : il parlait et tant pis pour ceux à qui ça ne plaisait pas ! Il avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ce genre de choses et ne voulait plus s'occuper que de son histoire avec Shinya.

Un soir, les deux amoureux décidèrent d'aller prendre l'air. Roppongi étant un quartier cosmopolite, la tolérance y était relativement grande vis-à-vis des homosexuels ce qui leur permettait de marcher en se tenant la main. Il ne fallait pas y compter dans le reste de Tokyo où même les petits couples de lycéens osaient à peine le bisou sur la joue. En général, les démonstrations d'affection en public était mal vues et Shinya, élevé dans ces principes, n'était pas du genre à jouer les amoureux transis dans la rue. Nicolas en était un peu frustré, lui qui n'aurait eu aucune honte à l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Cependant, par respect pour la pudeur de Shinya, il se contenait.

Alors qu'ils traversaient un pont au-dessus d'une route en direction d'un square, Nicolas s'élança soudainement en avant en s'écriant :

- Shinya, y'a un mec qui va sauter !

En effet, une silhouette se trouvait dangereusement assise sur la balustrade du pont, les pieds dans le vide. Les garçons accoururent et Nicolas attrapa l'homme par le bras :

- Monsieur, ne faites pas ça !

Le suicidaire sursauta et tourna vers eux un visage baigné de larmes. En le voyant, Nicolas pensa tout de suite au type même du salary-man : costume trois-pièces, coupe stricte et attaché-case, pour le moment abandonné sur le sol.

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

L'homme voulut basculer en avant mais dans un réflexe, Nicolas le ceintura et l'obligea à rester assis. Au-dessous d'eux la circulation était dense :

- Shinya aide-moi, il est lourd !

Car l'homme devait bien faire ses quatre-vingt dix kilos ! Shinya, déconcerté par la situation, aida Nicolas à le faire passer en sécurité de l'autre côté de la barrière. Arrivé là, le désespéré se laisse tomber à terre misérablement, tête baissée et se mit à geindre :

- Je suis un incapable, une vraie honte !

Shinya s'agenouilla près de lui et demanda avec sollicitude :

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Mon entreprise était à l'affût d'un gros contrat avec une entreprise américaine. Notre principal concurrent était aussi sur l'affaire et c'est moi qui devais négocier pour ramener le contrat à ma compagnie. Et j'ai échoué ! s'écria-t-il en un pathétique sanglot. C'est le concurrent qui a eu l'affaire. J'ai lamentablement failli à ma mission !

Le visage de Shinya prit l'expression de la plus profonde compassion. Mais si on avait été dans un manga, un énorme point d'interrogation serait apparu au-dessus de la tête de Nicolas. Son père aussi était dans les affaires et il l'avait souvent entendu tempêter à propos de contrats soufflés par d'autres mais jamais il ne s'était mis dans un état pareil !

- Mais je ne comprends pas…se risqua-t-il à dire. On vous a viré ou quoi ?

- Non, répondit l'homme.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir faire une chose aussi grave ?

Le bonhomme leva enfin la tête et à son expression, Nicolas comprit qu'il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il avait affaire à un étranger. Il paraissait considérer la question comme choquante et saugrenue.

- Mais enfin mon entreprise comptait sur moi et j'ai trahi la confiance qu'on m'a faite !

A sa façon de parler, Nicolas commença à entrevoir une explication mais elle lui paraissait tout aussi déconcertante que la situation. L'homme se prit la tête dans les mains :

- Je suis plus bon à rien, c'est un véritable…un véritable…

- Déshonneur ? compléta Nicolas.

- Oui…

_J'hallucine…Tout ça pour ça…_

Non seulement, Nicolas ne comprenait pas mais en plus, il commençait à s'énerver légèrement de voir cet homme geignard prêt à se suicider pour une chose aussi futile qu'un contrat raté. Il n'avait donc aucune vie en dehors du boulot ?

- Vous avez une famille ?

- Oui, une femme et un fils.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Huit ans.

_Encore mieux ! _

Nicolas se souvint de qui s'était passé il y avait de cela plusieurs années…et une phrase sortit toute seule de ses lèvres, sèche comme un coup de fouet :

- Et vous trouvez ça plus honorable de vous suicider alors qu'ils ont besoin de vous ? Moi j'appelle ça de la lâcheté !

- Nicolas ! s'écria Shinya.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit sur le même ton, l'esprit soudain envahi de tout un tas d'images :

- Vous ne vous êtes même pas fait virer ! Vous aurez d'autres occasion de signer des contrats, c'est ça le business ! Comment pouvez-vous songer à abandonner les vôtres pour une raison aussi débile ? Vous feriez mieux d'aller les rejoindre et d'arrêter vos bêtises !

Soudain, Shinya se leva et saisit Nicolas par le bras avec une telle poigne que celui-ci se tut immédiatement. Shinya s'inclina devant l'homme muet de stupeur :

- Je suis désolé. Ne perdez pas espoir, je suis sûr que vous pouvez encore vous accrocher.

Et sans un mot de plus, il entraîna Nicolas le long de la passerelle qui descendait vers l'entrée du square. Là, Nicolas se dégagea brusquement de sa prise :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

Shinya se retourna vers lui avec des yeux brillants de colère retenue :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend à toi ? Tu as vu comment tu lui as parlé ? De quel droit te permets-tu de juger ce que tu ne connais pas ?

- Quoi ?! s'écria Nicolas déstabilisé. Mais enfin, tu as vu pour quel genre de connerie ce type voulait mourir ? Pour un putain de contrat ! On n'a pas idée de se foutre en l'air pour ça ! En plus, il a une famille et il a l'air de s'en foutre totalement !

- Tu ne comprends pas Nicolas ! répliqua Shinya. Ca va peut-être te paraître incroyable à toi mais ici, les salariés d'une entreprise sont parfois prêts à donner leurs vies pour les intérêts de leur boîte ! Servir leur entreprise, c'est ça leur honneur. C'est un peu comme les samurais qui protégeaient leur seigneur autrefois !

Nicolas en resta la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. L'idée lui paraissait tellement dingue qu'il avait du mal à y croire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un code d'honneur vient faire dans le monde du business ? dit-il en secouant la tête. Merde, c'est pas une grande cause ça ! Tu crèves pas pour une entreprise, c'est vraiment trop con ! Ca ressemble à du conditionnement ton truc !

-Ca je crois bien que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça en France : vous passez votre temps à faire des grèves !

- Ben je préfère ça plutôt que de ressembler à ce pauvre type !

Shinya l'observa longuement avant de baisser les yeux d'un air las et triste. Nicolas lui demanda d'un ton véhément :

- Alors l'histoire comme quoi, le Japon a le plus gros taux de suicide dû au travail c'est vrai ?

- Ca doit être vrai ouais…admit Shinya en soupirant. Y'a pas mal de salary-men qui finissent comme ce type.

- Tu approuves ce système toi ?

- Je ne dis pas ça…Je suis bien content de ne pas travailler dans ce genre d'entreprise.

Nicolas sentit monter en lui le même sentiment de tristesse douloureuse qu'il l'avait envahi quand il s'était retrouvé confronté à la xénophobie de certains. Encore un coup de cutter dans la jolie représentation qu'il se faisait du Japon. Shinya croisa les bras et lui dit d'un ton douloureux :

- Nicolas, je crois que tu es venu ici avec une image faussement idéaliste du Japon. Tu te croyais où ? Dans une société utopique et parfaite uniquement faite de mangas, de geishas et de kimonos colorés ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tous les pays ont leurs défauts mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compté le Japon dedans et à chaque fois que quelque chose te déçoit ici, tu as l'air de prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il serait peut-être temps que tu réactualises ta façon de penser. Tu as dû choquer ce mec, si tu ne l'as pas cruellement offensé en le traitant de lâche. La lâcheté et l'honneur ne sont peut-être pas les mêmes ici qu'en France, je n'en sais rien. Mais la prochaine fois, mesure tes paroles et ne juge pas avant de comprendre. Pour aimer réellement un pays, il faut connaître ses défauts.

C'était vrai…tellement vrai que Nicolas se sentit plus mal et plus stupide qu'il ne s'était jamais senti. Il avait terriblement manqué de jugeote et son ignorance l'avait poussée à se conduire exactement de la manière qu'il tenait à éviter : celle d'un Occidental bourrin qui juge les choses sans les connaître. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, toute colère évanouie :

- Shinya…je suis désolé…pour le coup, je me suis conduit vraiment comme un crétin. Je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça.

- Je sais…c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. J'ai peur que ta vision du Japon se dégrade trop et que ça finisse par rejaillir sur moi. Je fais partie de cette société dont tu découvres les défauts et j'ai peur que si un jour, tu n'aimes plus le Japon, tu ne m'aimes plus moi…

Nicolas ne répondit pas immédiatement, bouleversé à l'idée d'avoir à ce point blessé les sentiments de Shinya. Il fallait qu'il lui explique…qu'il le rassure… Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls. Il lui prit les mains et les serra le plus fort qu'il put :

- Shinya, tu t'imagines que je suis tombé amoureux de toi uniquement parce que tu es d'ici ? Tu serais venu de n'importe où mes sentiments auraient été les mêmes. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète…Et…je suis encore loin de détester le Japon ! Je vais juste prendre conscience de certaines choses, relativiser. A partir de maintenant, je vais aimer ce pays comme il est réellement.

Nicolas porta les mains de Shinya à ses lèvres et y posa un long baiser :

- Je suis tellement désolé…Tu as bien fait de m'engueuler. Et que je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver ici, ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens pour toi.

Shinya lui sourit et vint doucement se serrer contre lui. Nicolas l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe :

- Et tu sais pourquoi ce type m'a énervé aussi ?

- Dis-moi…

- Moi aussi un jour, j'ai voulu me suicider.

Shinya s'écarta de lui et le regarda avec de grands yeux :

- Toi ?!

- Ouais…j'avais quinze ans. Je suis tombé raide dingue amoureux d'un type qui n'en avait rien à faire de moi. J'étais si amoureux que je lui ai donné ma première fois. Sauf qu'après ça, il m'a laissé tomber comme un chien. Et j'ai été assez stupide pour vouloir me suicider à cause de ça.

Dire que Shinya était surpris était un euphémisme. Nicolas, si souriant, si plein d'entrain et de vie était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait soupçonné d'être capable d'une chose pareille.

- Et comment t'en es-tu sorti ?

- J'ai voulu m'ouvrir les veines. Mais je n'ai pas dû couper assez profond pour mourir vite. C'est ma mère qui m'a trouvé inconscient dans mon sang. On m'a emmené à l'hôpital où on a pu me sauver.

Maintenant qu'il se replongeait dans cette époque, Nicolas sentait monter en lui un mélange amer de honte et de colère envers lui-même.

- Tu sais…j'ai vite réalisé à quel point mon acte était ignoble. Mes parents étaient totalement effondrés. Mon père, que je n'avais jamais vu pleurer, était en larmes quand je me suis réveillé. Ca m'a fait un choc terrible. Et là, j'ai pensé très fort : comment ai-je pu leur faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu être assez con, assez égoïste pour avoir voulu leur infliger quelque chose d'aussi affreux que la mort d'un fils ? Je crois que j'aurais brisé leur vie. Et ma petite sœur qui avait six ans ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça lui aurait fait si c'était elle qui m'avait trouvé. Elle entrait toujours n'importe quand dans ma chambre.

Nicolas serra les dents et baissa la tête :

- Et tout ça pour un connard qui ne méritait pas un tel sacrifice ! Depuis ce jour, je me suis juré que quoi qu'il m'arrive, plus jamais je ne me suiciderai. En tout cas, pas tant qu'il restera une personne sur terre pour tenir à moi. Du coup, je n'accepte plus le suicide et je suis très dur envers ceux qui le commettent parce que pour moi, ce sont des égoïstes qui ne réfléchissent même pas aux vies que leur mort va briser.

Shinya l'écoutait avec de grands yeux fixes, assez surpris d'entendre un si jeune homme tenir un discours aussi mature. Nicolas avait sûrement dû mûrir d'un seul coup après ce drame. C'était pour cela que Shinya ne ressentait jamais leur différence d'âge. **( n'oubliez pas que Shinya a trente ans). **

- C'est pour ça que tu as été si sévère avec ce pauvre type ?

- J'ai cru bondir quand il m'a dit qu'il avait un fils de huit ans ! Tu parles d'un père !

Nicolas se rendit compte qu'il recommençait à s'énerver et se reprit tout de suite en lâchant un soupir :

-Bon voilà…Avant ça, j'étais un mec assez turbulent, légèrement fouteur de merde sur les bords. Crois-moi qu'après ça, je me suis calmé ! J'ai eu l'impression de prendre dix ans d'un coup quand j'ai pris conscience de toutes ces choses. J'avais assez fait peur à mes parents alors ça été la fin de ma crise d'ado !

Shinya sourit :

- Et tes parents ont su que tu voulais mourir pour un garçon ?

- Oui c'est comme ça qu'ils ont appris que j'étais bi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'auraient dit en d'autres circonstances mais là, ils étaient tellement heureux que je survive qu'ils ont tout accepté sans discuter !

Nicolas se tut et fit quelques pas au hasard en respirant profondément l'air de la nuit. Il était un peu remué d'avoir parlé de tout cela mais également soulagé. Shinya le regarda faire puis vint lui prendre la main :

- Hé bien quelle soirée ! J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur toi en même pas une heure.

- Et pas flatteuses en plus, répondit Nicolas avec une grimace désolée. Tu n'es pas encore dégoûté de moi ?

- Non pas du tout. Je veux tout savoir de toi…murmura Shinya en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Nicolas accueillit le baiser avec passion. Il entoura Shinya de ses bras et lui caressa le dos tandis que leurs langues s'apprivoisaient doucement. Shinya rompit le baiser et l'entraîna vers le square avec un sourire :

- Viens, on sera bien là-bas.

Tokyo étant une ville qui ne dort jamais, il leur fallut explorer le coin pour se trouver un endroit tranquille et hors de vue des promeneurs. Quelques buissons disposés autour d'un arbre leur offrirent aimablement un refuge étroit mais discret. Ils s'étaient à peine couchés sur la pelouse que Nicolas vint se bouiner dans les bras de Shinya. Le batteur entortilla autour de son doigt une mèche des cheveux bruns de son amour qui bouclait légèrement et dit d'une voix douce :

- Tu es très câlin comme mec…

- Hmmmm oui ! ronronna Nicolas. Tu vois là, je suis tellement bien que je n'ai plus envie de te lâcher.

- Alors ne me lâche pas…

La main de Shinya descendit sur le visage de Nicolas qui inclina légèrement la tête vers elle à la recherche du contact. Les doigts fins du batteur se posèrent sur ses lèvres, légers, et s'amusèrent à les caresser et à glisser entre elles. Frissonnant, Nicolas entrouvrit la bouche au passage de ces visiteurs délicats et se mit à les embrasser et à les mordiller. Mais bientôt cela ne lui suffit plus parce que ses lèvres avides réclamaient leurs sœurs. Délaissant les doigts de Shinya, il se hissa sur un coude et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser lent et sensuel qui enivra Shinya. Chaque jour, il se sentait devenir de plus en plus accro à Nicolas. Son corps, collé au sien, l'échauffait d'une montée de désir qu'il n'assouvirait pas cependant. Pas ici et pas ce soir. Pour Nicolas, il voulait attendre. Son corps, qu'il n'avait jamais vu totalement, serait encore plus merveilleux à découvrir. Il voulait la nuit idéale pour lui faire l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à personne.

Soudain, Nicolas se coucha sur lui et Shinya sentit son érection contre la sienne. Electrisé, il le saisit par les hanches et le retourna sur le dos. Sans résistance, Nicolas ouvrit les jambes pour qu'il se cale entre elles. Shinya emprisonna sa bouche dans un baiser torride, son bassin étroitement collé à celui de Nicolas. Le frottement de leurs désirs et leur baiser menacèrent de les faire franchir le point de non-retour. Shinya s'en rendit compte. Il fallait qu'ils se calment. Mais les gémissements de Nicolas, diablement excitants ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile. Pour calmer la situation en douce, il arrêta de l'embrasser et sortit de l'écrin de ses jambes pour se replacer près de lui dans une position moins érotique.

Nicolas avait la tête tournée vers lui. Il haletait légèrement, les yeux étincelants et la bouche rougie par le baiser. Devant cette vision, Shinya se dit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir résister très longtemps. Il posa une main sur la joue chaude de son amour qui ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir heureux. Puis il rouvrit les paupières et son regard plongea dans celui de Shinya. Ils se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre longtemps, longtemps….


	7. Chapter 7

**Allez j'ai réussi à écrire ce truc assez vite. Par contre tenez-vous bien et fuyez âmes sensibles car il y a un gros LEMON ! **

Quelques jours plus tard, Nicolas se rendit sur MSN avec l'espoir d'y trouver ses amis français. Avec un sourire joyeux, il vit que sa petite sœur était connectée sous un pseudo pour le moins touchant _Tu me manques GFC._ GFC était l'abréviation qu'Elodie utilisait pour Grand Frère Chéri. Il n'y avait que Nicolas pour le savoir.

**(Je déteste le langage SMS alors cette conversation sur MSN va être beaucoup plus correcte au niveau de la langue qu'elles ne le sont en réalité ! XD)**

« Coucou toi ! Alors je te manque déjà ? T'étais bien contente de pouvoir me piquer ma chambre ! »

« Mais je le suis toujours ! C'est juste que j'ai plus personne à embêter maintenant à part le chat ce qui est beaucoup moins réjouissant ! »

_C'est ça oui… _pensa Nicolas en souriant.

En vérité, il était certain qu'Elodie s'ennuyait vraiment de lui car ils étaient très complices malgré leur grande différence d'âge. ( Elodie avait quatorze ans) Peu importait, ils se disaient toujours tout ce qu'ils n'osaient pas dire à leurs parents et pour cela, l'ordinateur était bien pratique.

« Alors Nico, elles sont belles les Japonaises ? »

« Elles sont très belles et les mecs aussi d'ailleurs ! »

Un smiley à sourire débile apparu venu d'Elodie.

« Elo devine quoi ? »

« Non, je devine pas, accouche ! »

« Je suis amoureux »

« Oh c'est vrai ?! Raconte-moiiiiiiiiii !!!! »

« Il s'appelle Shinya. »

« Ah c'est un gars ? Je veux une photo ! »

« J'en n'ai pas. Mais vas voir les sites sur Dir en Grey »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Un groupe de rock hyper célèbre chez les amateurs de Visual. Va voir c'est le batteur. »

Evidemment, Elodie ne risquait pas de connaître car elle ne s'intéressait qu'à Diam's et au R'n'B américain ! Elodie ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs minutes et Nicolas en conclut qu'elle était allée chercher des sites. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une webcam et voir sa figure à ce moment-là. Il éclata de rire quand Elodie lui envoya un message en gros caractères hystériques :

« Mais tu sors avec un putain de canon !!!! J'suis jalouse ! »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça ! »

« Les autres du groupe sont super beaux aussi ! Tu les connais ? »

« Ce sont mes amis ici. Tout à l'heure, on s'arrache tout les six pour un petit week-end dans une station thermale. »

« Ah ben ça va, la vie est belle ! »

« Si tu savais… »

« Quand tu dis que t'es amoureux, c'est vraiment, vraiment ? »

« Je suis raide dingue de lui Elo. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien… »

« C'est cool ! »

« Ne dis rien aux parents pour l'instant. Je leur parlerai de lui plus tard. »

« Si tu veux. Profite bien de ton chéri alors ! »

« T'en fais pas pour ça. Bon j'y vais ma puce, je vais le rejoindre. Bisou ! »

« Bisou ! Tu me raconteras ! »

Nicolas se déconnecta, prit son sac et quitta son appartement. Les Dir en Grey avaient emprunté un mini-van à leur production pour pouvoir s'y caser tous les six avec leurs sacs. Kaoru se mit au volant et toute la petite troupe partit direction le sud-ouest de Tokyo dans les montagnes. Depuis une demi-heure, le grand jeu dans la voiture était de se raconter des blagues. Celles de Toshiya étaient particulièrement stupides et ne faisaient rire que Die :

- P'tain Die t'es vraiment bon public ! déclara Kyo assis à l'avant à son guitariste qui se tordait de rire après une blagué débile à propos d'un bonze et de sa mule.

- C'est surtout qu'il est le seul ici à avoir de l'humour ! bouda Toshiya qui s'accrocha à Die comme un naufragé à sa bouée. T'es le seul à me comprendre Dienouchet ! On a le même humour pourri !

Nicolas riait de bon cœur à leur cirque et Shinya lui demanda de raconter les blagues françaises qu'il connaissait.

- Euh….le problème c'est que si je les traduits ça risque de ne plus être drôle !

- Essaie toujours.

- Bon alors donne-moi deux secondes pour que je vois comment raconter ça…

Nicolas réfléchit à une blague qu'il connaissait et seule une blague sur les blondes lui revint. **(Je suis blonde moi-même alors amies blondes ne vous vexez pas ! ) **

- Bon alors, en France on raconte souvent des blagues sur les blondes parce qu'elles ont la réputation d'être complètement idiotes.

**- **Tiens pourquoi ? s'étonna Kaoru qui ne lâchait pas la route des yeux.

- Ben je sais trop d'où ça vient exactement. Bon alors si je traduis donne ça : C'est un professeur qui donne un cours d'histoire à 20 blondes :  
- Première question : Ou est l'Amérique sur la carte ?  
Nicole, une des blondes, se lève et trouve l'endroit sur la carte.  
- Bien, deuxième question : Qui a découvert l'Amérique ?  
Les 19 blondes se lèvent d'un coup sec et disent :  
- C'est NICOLE !!!

Un grand éclat de rire accueillit la chute.

- Ouais trop bien ! Une autre ! réclama Die.

- Avant ça, Nicolas regarde un peu devant…dit Kaoru.

Nicolas regarda et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'émerveillement :

- Ouah ! Le Fujiyama !!

En effet, la montagne se dressait juste devant eux, éclatante de blancheur comme un majestueux dieu de neige qui semblait veiller sur le pays. Nicolas se dépêcha de sortir son appareil numérique :

- Kao, tu peux ralentir s'il te plaît le temps que je fasse la photo ?

Le leader s'exécuta profitant qu'il n'y ait personne derrière eux.

- Mais depuis que t'es là, tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de voir le Fujisan ? s'étonna Die.

- Ben non. En fait, je suis pas beaucoup sorti de Tokyo encore. Mais si je rentre chez moi sans avoir vu cette montagne, je vais passer pour un bouffon !

- Ouais, comme un Japonais qui va en France sans voir la Tour Eiffel quoi ! pouffa Toshiya.

- Exact ! confirma Nicolas en se penchant par la fenêtre pour prendre sa photo.

Après quatre heures de routes, ils se retrouvèrent en pleine nature, très loin de la pollution et de l'agitation de Tokyo, dans une auberge qui correspondait pleinement au type même de l'habitation traditionnelle japonaise. Une hôtesse en kimono les accueillit aimablement et leur fit visiter. Il n'y avait, à part eux, qu'un couple de retraités qui allaient se faire très discret pendant leur séjour. Au regard de la capacité d'accueil de l'auberge, les six garçons pouvaient croire qu'ils avaient l'endroit pour eux. Shinya souriait en regardant Nicolas parce qu'il le retrouvait comme il était les premiers jours avec ses yeux purs d'enfant curieux.

Ils avaient chacun leur chambre, très simple et pourvue d'un futon. Nicolas lâcha sans manière ses affaires dans la sienne et sortit le futon de son placard pour s'y pelotonner.

_C'est confortable ces trucs-là ! _

Puis il se leva vivement et alla voir à quoi ressemblait la zone de bain. Il ouvrit le shoji qui conduisait à la source et un grand sourire illumina son visage :

- J'hallucine, on se croirait dans un manga !!

Il y avait un grand bassin, cerclé de pierre et de verdure. La chaleur de l'eau se faisait sentir jusqu'au pas de la porte où Nicolas se tenait. Oh comme il avait hâte de se baigner ! Kyo apparut à côté de lui, déjà prêt pour le bain, une serviette autour de la taille :

- Bah je croyais que t'y étais déjà toi ! s'étonna-t-il.

- Euh non mais si on peut y aller, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes !

- Bon tu sais que tu dois te laver avant ?

- Je supposais oui. Mais y'a pas de salle de bain dans ma chambre.

Kyo éclata de rire :

- Mais écoutez le gaijin ! dit-il avec une moquerie gentille. Viens je vais te montrer ce qu'il faut faire.

Il le conduisit à la « salle de bain » où Nicolas découvrit qu'il n'y avait ni baignoire ni cabine de douche. Assis sur une sorte de caisse, il fallait se savonner avant de se rincer avec un pommeau de douche. Kyo le laissa faire et sortit de la pièce. Mais Nicolas sursauta quand les autres garçons entrèrent également dans la pièce pour s'y laver. Ils avaient beau être en hommes, la situation n'était pas très confortable pour Nicolas surtout qu'il y avait Shinya. Baissant les yeux autant que possible, il dépêcha de finir et quitta la pièce avec une serviette soigneusement serrée autour de la taille. Il ne remarqua pas que Toshiya l'observait avec une envie de rire contenue :

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça ! Il avait l'air trop gêné !

- Bah il va s'y faire ! commenta Kaoru.

- Au fait Shinya, t'as vraiment de la chance, il a un de ces corps ! commenta Die pour faire enrager le batteur qui piqua un fard.

- Hé ! Je vous interdis de le mater !

- Rho ça va tant qu'on ne touche pas ! Et puis je ne suis pas de ce bord de toute façon.

De son côté, Nicolas venait de comprendre qu'on se baignait dans ces sources _entièrement nu_. L'eau laiteuse cachait pas mal de choses mais quand même…Kyo qui se prélassait l'accueillit d'un air parfaitement naturel quand il se glissa dans l'eau à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se cacher.

- On se baigne jamais nu devant les autres chez toi pas vrai ?

- Non…marmonna Nicolas plongé dans l'eau jusqu'au menton. Sinon ça s'appelle du naturisme et c'est pas franchement répandu !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu risques enfin ? Tu n'as rien que nous n'ayons aussi ! En plus, on est là pour se détendre pas pour regarder son voisin. Si ça peut te rassurer, les femmes et les hommes se baignent ensemble ici et je peux t'assurer que ça ne tourne jamais à l'orgie.

Ce dernier argument acheva de convaincre Nicolas que la nudité n'était pas considérée de la même manière dans ce genre d'endroit et il se décida à faire un peu plus d'attention au bien-être que lui procurait cette eau chaude. Une brume légère courait à sa surface dégageant une odeur de souffre. Kyo s'était calé la tête entre deux pierres et avait fermé les yeux avec un léger sourire. Nicolas maudit sa propre pudibonderie et se décida à faire de même. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se baignait dans un endroit comme ça ! Il chercha un endroit où se poser puis ferma lui aussi les yeux, laissant une douce torpeur, douillette comme du coton, détendre tous ses muscles. Il se trouva si bien qu'il bougea à peine quand les autres arrivèrent. En revanche, il ne put s'empêcher d'être beaucoup moins tranquille quand Shinya vint près de lui et qu'il vit clairement son regard sur son corps. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde puis Shinya prit un air indifférent. Mais une chaleur qui n'était pas dû à l'eau monta dans le corps de Nicolas lorsqu'il captura d'un coup d'œil discret ses longues jambes près des siennes. Il mourait d'envie de tourner la tête pour regarder tout le reste mais n'osa pas le faire.

_Ca va être très très dur…._

Nicolas s'asséna mentalement de grandes baffes. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme parce que se mettre à…bander dans cet endroit serait du plus mauvais goût. Heureusement, Kyo se chargea de mettre de l'ambiance en se mettant à bavarder. Nicolas s'éloigna de Shinya mine de rien sous prétexte de vouloir aller là où l'eau était la plus chaude.

_S'il y avait pu y avoir un bain d'eau glacée à côté ça m'aurait bien arrangé tiens ! Et après c'est moi qui ait peur que ce soit les autres les pervers ! _

Ils firent trempette pendant une bonne heure puis Kyo déclarant qu'il mourait de faim, tout le monde décida d'aller manger alors que le soir tombait. Nicolas découvrit le plaisir de s'envelopper dans un yukata de coton délicieusement doux sur la peau. Affamé, il se régala avec les autres de la table abondamment chargée de mets qui leur fut servie. Mais pendant tout le dîner, Nicolas eut une étrange sensation au creux du ventre en rapport avec Shinya. Devant ses amis, Shinya ne se gênait pas pour le toucher puisque que Kaoru et Kyo ne se retenaient pas davantage. Nicolas repensa sans cesse à cette fois dans le square où tout avait failli basculer. Fou de désir, il avait été prêt à s'abandonner sans restriction mais Shinya avait tout arrêté. Par simple bon sens probablement parce que l'endroit était très mal choisi. Du moins, Nicolas espérait que ce n'était que ça. Quand allaient-ils enfin pouvoir s'unir pour de bon ?

Il y pensait encore, allongé sur le futon de sa chambre, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Impossible pour lui de s'endormir parce qu'il savait bien ce que voulait dire cette chose qu'il lui tordait les entrailles :

_Vas le rejoindre ! _

Il frissonna soudain. Il l'avait fait une fois déjà…avec celui qui avait failli le détruire. Il était venu s'offrir à lui pour lui prouver son amour en pensant qu'il allait finir par l'aimer. L'autre l'avait pris sans demander son reste. Mais violemment, sans aucun sentiment. Nicolas s'était senti traité comme une chose et il avait beaucoup souffert à la fois dans son corps et dans son âme. Puis l'autre l'avait laissé tomber juste après ça...

Nicolas se retourna sur le flanc, recroquevillé sur son angoisse. Et s'il recommençait ? S'il allait voir Shinya et que celui-ci le traitait de la même manière ? Un vrai dilemme lui déchirait la conscience :

- _Non, il m'aime vraiment lui…Il ne s'y prendra pas comme ça. _

_- N'empêche que tu es totalement stupide de vouloir réitérer la même erreur. Et s'il n'avait pas envie de toi ?_

_- C'est pas ce que j'ai compris la dernière fois ! Et surtout j'ai…j'ai tellement envie de lui ! Je l'aime, je le veux… _

- J'ai confiance en lui, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il se leva et quitta sa chambre. Mais en marchant dans le couloir, ses jambes tremblaient.

En passant devant la chambre de Kaoru, des bruits attirèrent son attention. Le shoji n'était pas entièrement refermé car il restait un mince interstice entre lui et le mur, qui agit sur Nicolas et son esprit troublé comme une invitation criante. Il s'approcha et regarda.

La lune était pleine ce soir-là et sa lumière jouait sur le modelé de deux corps étroitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre pris dans un même mouvement de ressac. Les fesses de Kaoru allaient et venaient lascivement entre les cuisses ouvertes de Kyo et le leader le tenait serré contre lui. Des gémissements étouffés et des mots murmurés entre deux halètements parvenaient jusqu'à Nicolas qui s'écarta discrètement de la porte, dans un état de trouble impossible à décrire. C'était ça qu'il voulait.

D'un pas mal assuré, il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Shinya. Parvenu devant l'entrée, ce fut comme si son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Il fit coulisser le shoji. A l'intérieur, seule une lampe posée sur un petit buffet était allumée et renvoyait une étrange lumière blanche et diffuse. Shinya, assis sur son futon, tourna la tête vers lui, légèrement surpris. Sans rien dire et sans le quitter des yeux, Nicolas entra et s'agenouilla près de lui sur le futon. Shinya ne dit rien non plus et ne bougea pas. Avec des doigts rendus maladroits par la peur et l'excitation, Nicolas ouvrit son yukata et fit lentement descendre le vêtement le long de ses épaules. L'étoffe tomba sur ses reins avec un léger bruit. Accroché aux yeux de Shinya, il vit quelque chose comme une flamme s'allumer dans ses iris. Le batteur tendit la main et la posa repliée, sur le torse de Nicolas. D'un geste aussi délicat qu'une plume, il caressa son sein droit. Nicolas saisit cette main et la fit descendre encore plus bas, là où le yukata n'était pas encore retiré. Comme dans un ralenti, il vit Shinya s'approcher de lui et poser ses lèvres dans le creux de son épaule, à un endroit où un si léger contact suffit à faire courir une décharge électrique dans le dos de Nicolas. Puis il traça une ligne électrique le long de sa clavicule, descendit sur son épaule…Shinya percevait tous les parfums du corps de Nicolas : ses cheveux embaumaient encore son dernier shampoing, sa peau gardait celle du savon et de l'eau de la source chaude. Et il y avait aussi son odeur naturelle en couche de fond à ce tableau de senteurs.

Il était venu à lui…c'était quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Peut-être avait-il trop attendu ? Cette nuit serait la leur.

La respiration de Nicolas s'affolait de seconde et seconde. C'était comme si la sensibilité de sa peau avait été décuplée. Les cheveux de Shinya qui l'effleuraient, ses lèvres et ses mains qui descendaient sur ses flancs le chatouillaient, le faisait frémir au plus profond de son être. Oh que rien ne les arrête plus à partir de maintenant !

Shinya le prit par la taille et releva la tête. Ce qui passa entre eux pouvait se passer de mots. Ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Shinya prit les lèvres de Nicolas entre les siennes et en fit sensuellement le tour du bout de sa langue. Pendant ce temps, il défit à gestes rapides la ceinture de Nicolas. Celui-ci émit un soupir d'anticipation et happa cette langue qui restait désespérément sur ses lèvres pour un véritable et profond baiser. Il se hissa sur ses genoux pour permettre à Shinya de le lui retirer complètement le yukata. Jamais encore, il n'avait ressenti cette envie dévorante d'être nu et de s'unir à un autre jusqu'à se fondre en lui.

Shinya prit les deux mains de Nicolas et les posa sur le col de son yukata en une invitation à le lui enlever. Avec un sourire voilé de désir, Nicolas s'exécuta et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le même état, en boxer et l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs deux coeurs battaient à toute vitesse. Les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de son futur amant, Nicolas s'allongea sur le futon et prit Shinya par le poignet pour l'attirer vers lui. Ce dernier, en dépit du désir qui le dévorait, lui laissait l'initiative pour être bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de Nicolas et posa des baisers papillons dans son cou avant de descendre sur sa poitrine. Arrivé à l'un des boutons de chair dressé, il donna de petits coups de langue à la manière d'un chat. Avec un sourire de plaisir, Nicolas se cambra légèrement et passa les mains le long des bras qui l'encadraient. Sous ses paumes, il perçut tous les muscles de Shinya. Il devinait la puissance qui l'habitait en dépit de son apparence fragile et qui explosait quand il jouait de la batterie. Il lui caressa les épaules, puis la nuque, avec des mèches de ses cheveux qui lui coulaient entre les doigts. Puis Shinya traça une ligne avec sa langue sur toute la longueur de son corps jusqu'à son nombril qu'il titilla en arrachant un petit rire à Nicolas. Il aimait bien la sensation que cela lui procurait. La salive de Shinya sur sa peau était comme une marque qu'il posait sur lui à mesure qu'il prenait possession de son corps. Et Nicolas n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'être possédé. Il avait si chaud à présent que ses joues s'étaient colorées.

Ensuite, Shinya se coucha sur Nicolas, reprenant là où ils s'étaient interrompus la dernière fois dans le parc. Là encore, Nicolas ouvrit les jambes et le laissa s'installer entre elles et mettre leurs deux désirs en contact. Ils étaient tous deux dans une excitation si avancée que le frottement leur tira le même gémissement. Shinya accentua plus encore le contact et le corps au-dessous de lui fut traversé d'une convulsion.

- Shinyaaaaaa….n'arrête pas…

Il n'en avait pas même l'idée ! Tout le corps de Nicolas qu'il sentait chauffer de seconde en seconde émettait un parfum particulier qui le rendait fou. Il ondula lentement, se pressant contre lui et se délecta de son beau visage crispé aux lèvres tentatrices entrouvertes en respiration haletante. Mais bientôt l'érection de Shinya devint douloureuse dans son boxer trop serré et surtout il en voulut plus. Il voulait leurs deux corps fondus l'un dans l'autre sans aucun obstacle. Il saisit des deux mains le boxer de Nicolas et le lui retira. Ce dernier, les yeux étincelants, se souleva pour lui faciliter la tâche. Aussitôt après, Shinya se débarrassa promptement de sa dernière barrière de linge et soupira d'aise lorsqu'il se trouva libéré.

Nicolas était comme fou. Il saisit Shinya dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, les jambes passées autour de sa taille. Le contact total de leurs deux corps acheva de les enflammer. Shinya prit la tête de Nicolas à deux mains et embarqua son amant dans un baiser enfiévré. Dans sa bouche, Nicolas gémit et ses mains parcoururent son dos en griffures indolores. Il y avait quelques mèches collées par la sueur sur son front. Shinya rompit le baiser et les écarta d'un geste tendre. Ses doigts massèrent doucement la tête de Nicolas qui ouvrit les yeux.

Le jeune brun découvrit le visage de Shinya qui avait un sourire d'ange. Une émotion plus forte que tous les mots du monde l'envahie quand il lut dans les prunelles sombres du batteur à quel point il l'aimait. Il lui sourit aussi et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou avec une envie de pleurer de bonheur.

- S'il te plaît…fais-moi l'amour…chuchota-t-il.

Shinya répondit en l'embrassant profondément. Oh oui, il allait le faire…Mais il n'était pas question de faire mal à Nicolas. Les cris qu'il allait pousser seraient uniquement de plaisir. Et pour ça, il fallait être encore un peu patient.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux, humidifia son index et l'introduisit précautionneusement dans l'intimité de Nicolas. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche en un cri qui ne sortit pas. Excité comme il l'était, le geste lui fit plus de bien que de mal. Un bien fou même quand Shinya remua à l'intérieur de lui, cherchant à exciter une zone érogène. Nicolas ne tarda pas à haleter et à réclamer plus. Alors Shinya introduisit un second doigt et mima l'acte charnel en s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible. Nicolas s'agita, ses hanches suivant le rythme. La tête roulant sur le matelas, il cherchait une respiration qui lui échappait de plus en plus. Et le batteur le sentait son intérieur brûlant se détendre et s'adapter aux mouvements de ciseaux qu'il faisait. Pour le préparer plus encore, il saisit dans sa main le membre dressé de Nicolas et le caressa longuement. Son amant se mit à trembler :

- Shi…nyaaaaaa…

Ce corps superbe, tordu de plaisir sous ses mains, était la chose la plus excitante que Shinya eût jamais vue. Son propre sexe, tendu à l'extrême, réclamait à grands cris ce fourreau pour s'y nicher.

- Shinya…viens ! Viens maintenant !

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Shinya retira ses doigts et prit les jambes de Nicolas qu'il releva sur sa poitrine en une position qu'il savait idéale pour emmener quelqu'un au septième ciel. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre puis Shinya glissa son membre dans l'orifice palpitant qui n'attendait que lui.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!

Ce cri, ils le poussèrent ensemble et la folie s'empara d'eux. Shinya entama aussitôt de profondes allées et venues, atteignant la prostate de Nicolas à chaque pénétration. Ce dernier se mit à crier, affolé de plaisir. Ses mains s'agrippèrent désespérément au matelas sous lui en une tentative de garder prise dans la tempête de sensation qui balayait son esprit. Il sentait cette présence dure et longue qui fouillait son corps et y allumait un incendie dévorant. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge. Et son corps, rendu fou, se souleva à la rencontre de Shinya pour le pousser toujours plus loin. Le batteur, hors d'haleine et hors contrôle, se retira soudain totalement puis replongea violemment en lui.

- AAAAAAAAAH !!! Shinya !!!!

Quelques ultimes coups de butoirs…et son corps implosa. Nicolas crut qu'il allait en mourir. Il se cambra brusquement, exhalant un cri qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Son sperme jaillit puissamment pendant que Shinya se raidissait et se déversait en lui. Dans un gémissement, ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, pantelants. Inanimés, à demi-conscients, ils eurent juste le temps d'un dernier geste d'amour. Shinya glissa sa main dans celle de Nicolas et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent avant qu'ils sombrent dans le sommeil, terrassés par l'orgasme.

Lorsque Nicolas ouvrit les yeux, la clarté du jour était telle qu'elle l'éblouit. La matinée était bien avancée et la fenêtre lui montrait un superbe ciel hivernal d'un bleu pur. On n'entendait absolument rien. Le calme était tel qu'il avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille félicité. Le Paradis devait sûrement faire cet effet-là. Shinya dormait encore, couché sur lui et sa main toujours dans la sienne. Son corps réchauffait Nicolas comme la plus tendre des couvertures. Au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, les yeux de Nicolas se mouillèrent de larmes. Cela avait été la nuit la plus intense et la plus magique qu'il eût jamais vécue. Il passa les mains sur son visage pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que tout ça était bien réel. L'amour fou qu'il ressentait bouleversait son esprit. Il avait envie de pleurer, de rire ou de se mettre à hurler de joie. C'était trop fort, c'était indescriptible.

Comme s'il l'avait senti remuer, Shinya à son tour, se réveilla. Aussitôt, il releva la tête et adressa un doux sourire à Nicolas. Il posa sa main sur sa joue droite où roulait une larme :

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? murmura-t-il.

- Si je te dis…le bonheur ?

Le sourire de Shinya s'élargit et il se pencha sur son oreille :

- Je t'aime Nicolas.

Le brun mit deux secondes à réaliser qu'il l'avait dit en français. Cette petite attention le toucha du fond du cœur et radieux, il embrassa passionnément son amant.

- Aishiteru Shinya…


	8. Chapter 8

**J'ai eu un mal de chien à commencer ce chapitre pour cause de flemme aigue et manque d'inspiration ! M'enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à pondre quelque chose. Je sais aussi comment la fic va finir mais je vous dis pas ! Niârk ! **

Le temps passa très vite pour les deux amoureux. Bientôt l'hiver fit place au printemps et les arbres se couvrirent de bourgeons. Comme s'il avait voulu marquer cette période de changement à sa façon, Nicolas, en passant devant un salon de coiffure, fut saisie d'une envie

soudaine. Il ne fit ni une ni deux et entra. Il ressortit de là, les cheveux lissés, teints en noir corbeau avec des mèches bleues qui s'harmonisaient joliment avec la couleur de ses prunelles.

Deux heures après, les cinq paires d'yeux de ses amis s'écarquillaient devant lui :

- Ouah Nico-chan, on dirait que tu fais partie d'un groupe de Visual ! s'écria Toshiya.

Nicolas sourit et regarda son amant qui s'avançait vers lui et à son air, il comprit qu'il adorait son nouveau look :

- Je te plais comme ça ?

- Tu es magnifique, murmura Shinya en se penchant vers son oreille.

Nicolas frissonna lorsqu'il sentit son souffle. Depuis cette nuit extraordinaire dans la station thermale, leur amour avait décuplé. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre et rares étaient les nuits où ils dormaient séparément. Shinya, malgré sa pudeur, ne pouvait plus se retenir de prendre la main de Nicolas en public. Il fallait qu'il le touche, c'était presque vital. Quant à leurs ébats, l'envie les saisissait n'importe quand, n'importe où et c'est en riant qu'ils couraient se cacher pour s'unir avec passion.

Les Dirus disaient que Shinya avait changé. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu si souriant, si bavard, si radieux même. Kaoru qui s'était inquiété pour lui de le voir toujours seul, remerciait silencieusement Nicolas d'être venu offrir à Shinya ce qu'il lui manquait tant.

Nicolas, qui rappelons-le voulait devenir écrivain, n'avait pourtant jamais trouvé d'idée qui lui plaise assez pour qu'il puisse écrire dessus. L'amour fou qui soufflait sur sa vie lui donna enfin l'inspiration qu'il lui manquait. Il voulait écrire un roman inspiré de leur histoire. Le roman d'un amour interculturel. Un hymne à la découverte de l'autre. Les deux personnages leur ressembleraient sous des noms différents et par l'écriture, il allait pouvoir recréer et garder leur amour intact. Tous les deux allaient se dédoubler, s'incarner dans des mots couchés sur du papier et là, ce second « eux » resterait éternel bien après leur propre mort humaine car chaque personne qui lirait cette histoire, leur permettrait de renaître et de s'aimer de nouveau.

Enthousiasmé par cette idée, il s'installa immédiatement à son bureau et se mit à esquisser ses premières idées. Le lieu….Un lycée comme dans les dramas qu'il avait vu à la télé. Les personnages ? Un jeune français dont les parents ont émigré au Japon quand il était bébé. Ils viennent de province et déménagent à Tokyo. Lui, il est parfaitement bilingue et suit ses études dans le cursus japonais. Le problème c'est que sa nouvelle classe le rejette parce qu'il est d'origine étrangère. Devenu ijime, il subit les pires brimades.

Comment allait-il l'appeler, ce « lui » qui lui ressemblait tant ? C'était exaltant cette impression de se recréer soi-même. Nouveau physique, nouveau nom mais même caractère. Comme un déguisement qu'il était totalement libre d'inventer. Lucas ? Il aimait bien ce prénom. Lucas, seize ans, blond et rejeté de l'être. Et puis il y a Hiroshi, le leader de la classe et le plus populaire qui au départ n'en a rien à faire de lui et qui finit par le connaître…

Les images se succédèrent dans sa tête avec la clarté d'un film. Bientôt il trouva le plan général de tout le roman. Il restait encore à écrire mais il était euphorique : il avait enfin trouvé l'inspiration !

A la même époque, Dir en Grey effectua un concert à l'occasion d'un festival de J-rock à Tokyo. Nicolas, en tant que petit ami de Shinya, fut bien évidemment autorisé à circuler comme il voulait dans les coulisses et il eut l'occasion de côtoyer toutes les vedettes du moment : Gazette, Rentrer en Soi, Mucc, Psycho le Cému, Miyavi….le coup d'œil aurait eu de quoi rentre dingue n'importe quel fan. Tout ce petit monde semblait se connaître et chahutait ensemble. Nicolas était aussi surpris de voir à quel point tous ces hommes étaient beaux dans leurs tenues psychédéliques. Aucun risque qu'il aille jusqu'à tromper Shinya- il était bien trop amoureux pour ça- mais il y avait quand même largement de quoi contenter sa vue avec toutes ces paires de jambes interminables et ces visages aux traits androgynes qui, en France, auraient fait croire à une Gay Pride.

Pendant le concert de Dir en Grey, il resta posté juste au bord de la scène derrière un rideau et profitait d'une vue optimale. Il ne les avait encore jamais vus en concert et le changement était plutôt étrange. En studio, c'était souvent le grand n'importe quoi en dépit des efforts désespérés de Kaoru pour recadrer ses troupes. Mais là, devant un parterre de fans en furie, ils faisaient preuve d'un sérieux étonnant. C'était même un peu plus que du sérieux, ils jouaient les séducteurs froids, les stars ténébreuses et inaccessibles. Die, les yeux abondamment entourés de noir, s'avança vers le public avec une mine hautaine et lécha sensuellement le manche de sa guitare en déclenchant des hurlements suraigus parmi les filles du public. Le geste était peut-être efficace chez qui ne le connaissait pas mais Nicolas qui savait quel adorable idiot, spécialiste de blagues à deux yens Die pouvait être, se mit à pouffer de rire devant son petit manège.

Ce qui ne le fit pas rire en revanche, ce fut de voir Kyo s'écorcher la poitrine avec ses ongles qu'il gardait pointus exprès. Ce petit bonhomme si plein de vie s'était transformé en monstre torturé dés qu'il avait mis le pied sur la scène et Nicolas ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait de se faire aussi mal. Dire que les fans avaient l'air d'apprécier tout ce sang gratuit…

Il observait de temps en temps ses amis mais durant la majeure partie de leur prestation, ces yeux restèrent rivés sur son amant qui s'activait sur sa batterie avec une puissance qu'il ne libérait jamais au studio. Il était impressionnant et l'on se demandait comment tant de force pouvait provenir d'un corps si fragile en apparence. Il était magnifique et passionné par ce qu'il faisait. Une onde de désir traversa Nicolas. Vivement qu'ils se retrouvent en coulisses…

Il sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui et se retourna. C'était Miyavi, cheveux en pétard et sourire malicieux, qui n'hésita pas un instant à venir s'appuyer nonchalamment sur son épaule mais sans dire un mot. Nicolas, déconcerté, ne sut pas comment réagir d'autant plus que Miyavi regardait le concert et lui accordait autant d'intérêt que s'il s'était appuyé contre un mur.

- Euh…Miyavi-san ?

- T'es le mec de Shinya c'est ça ? demanda soudain Miyavi d'une voix un peu traînante.

- Oui…pourquoi ?

Pendant un instant, Nicolas craignit de se prendre à nouveau une remarque raciste ou quelque chose du genre mais la suite fut beaucoup moins grave et plus bizarre. Miyavi lui fit un sourire plein de dents, le menton appuyé sur la main qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule de Nicolas :

- T'as réussi à fondre la Reine des Glaces bravo ! En plus, Shinya a bon goût !

Nicolas rougit légèrement de gêne et aussi parce que la bouille de Miyavi était irrésistible. Mais son comportement lui faisait se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Déconcerté, il reporta son attention sur son amant et sourit légèrement :

- On est ensemble depuis le mois de Janvier et tout va bien. Shinya n'a rien d'une Reine des Glaces pour votre information !

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il tourna la tête vers Miyavi et là, il le vit en train de lui faire une grimace avec une bouche en cul de bouche avancée au maximum. Il sursauta et s'écarta brusquement tandis que Miyavi éclatait de rire. Juste à ce moment-là, Ruki, le chanteur de Gazette arriva :

- Alors Miyavi, tu me trompes ? fit-il d'un air faussement boudeur.

- Moi ! s'écria Miyavi avec l'expression de l'innocence accusée. Jamais mon Ruki chéri, je n'aime que toi ! Je discutais seulement gentiment avec le p'tit Français.

Et là, il se jeta sur Ruki et le serra dans ses bras tout en regardant Nicolas d'un air désolé :

- Ah Nicolas, tu vois entre nous c'est pas possible ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Euh…fut tout ce que put répondre Nicolas qui n'en revenait pas.

- Viens mon Ruki chéri, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire….

Le sous-entendu était gros comme une maison et Nicolas vit se dessiner sur le visage de Ruki l'expression d'une lycéenne intimidée :

- Oh Miya-chan ! Tu es un hentai !

Miyavi se mit à rire et les deux compères, sans plus s'occuper de Nicolas, s'en allèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous (avec une main de Miya sur les fesses de Ruki). Lorsqu'ils eurent disparut dans le couloir, Nicolas les entendit soudain éclater d'un énorme rire sonore.

Il se passa la main sur le visage en se demandant si on l'avait pris pour un imbécile ou s'il manquait deux ou trois cases à ces oiseaux-là.

Lorsque Dir en Grey termina son show, il les rejoignit dans leur loge et leur raconta son étrange rencontre et déclencha l'hilarité de ses amis :

- Sacré Miya ! J'aurais pas cru qu'il viendrait te titiller toi aussi ! commenta Toshiya.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui va pas dans sa tête ? voulut savoir Nicolas, un peu déconcerté.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on a renoncé à comprendre ! répondit Die en riant. Ecoute Nico, t'occupe pas de ça, Miyavi…c'est Miyavi. Faut pas chercher à comprendre, je crois que son cerveau ne fonctionne pas comme celui de tout le monde.

- Il sort avec Ruki ?

- Hein ? Pas du tout ! Ca veut rien dire tout ça. Miya roule des pelles et pelote à peu près tout le monde ! Ils se sont juste tapés un délire ensemble et puis c'est tout.

- Ouais et c'est moi le dindon de la farce ? bouda Nicolas.

Kaoru, qui s'essuyait le visage et la nuque répondit :

- Oh ne sois pas vexé. De la part des ces deux-là, ça ne peut pas être méchant et tu n'es pas leur première victime. Mais comme tu es un nouveau venu, ils ont juste voulu te taquiner.

- Bizarre ces gars….

Shinya écoutait tout cela, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il aidait Kyo à soigner les griffures qu'il s'était faites. Nicolas vint s'asseoir près d'eux et fit une moue inquiète en voyant l'état du torse du chanteur.

- Ca t'éclate de te charcuter comme ça ?

Kyo sourit :

- Bof plus maintenant, j'ai l'habitude…

- Mais enfin, ça ne te fait pas mal ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- J'avais commencé à me scarifier à une époque où je n'allais pas bien du tout…expliqua Kyo avec mélancolie.

Kaoru passa près d'eux et, au passage, il caressa doucement la tête de Kyo avec un regard tendre. Ce dernier sourit et poursuivit :

- Aujourd'hui, tout va pour le mieux mais ce jeu de scène est devenu très important dans nos concerts. Les fans adorent ça et s'attendent à ce que je le fasse. Du coup je continue, ça fait partie de ma performance. Mais crois-moi, ce que je me fais aujourd'hui n'est pas grand-chose pas rapport à avant.

- Tu crois que les fans seraient déçus si tu arrêtais ?

- Ouais je pense qu'il manquerait quelque chose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne me fais pas si mal que ça et ces égratignures se soignent très vite.

Nicolas n'insista pas mais il ne comprenait pas quel plaisir pouvait avoir un fan à voir son idole se faire saigner sur scène. Il aurait plutôt été du genre à avoir mal pour elle !

Un peu plus tard, Kaoru, Die, Kyo et Toshiya sortirent pour regarder les concerts des autres participants. Restés seuls, il suffit d'un regard à Nicolas et à Shinya pour comprendre qu'ils avaient envie de la même chose. Shinya embrassa fougueusement Nicolas en le plaquant contre le mur.

- Shinya…ferme la porte à clé…

Le batteur s'exécuta et une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que rien ne pouvait les déranger, ils partirent dans un baiser torride. Nicolas, enflammé et impatient, déboutonna hâtivement la chemise de Shinya et la fit valser au loin avant de s'attaquer tout de suite à son pantalon.

- T'es pressé ? souffla Shinya entre ses lèvres.

- Ouais…j'ai envie de toi, j'ai plus de patience !

Trop d'accord avec lui, Shinya lui mordilla le cou en insinuant son genou entre ses jambes. Soudain, il sentit la main de Nicolas se refermer sur son érection et gémit sourdement. Il retira presque avec violence le T-shirt de Nicolas. Toute sa peau était chaude.

- Shinya grouille-toi !

- A tes ordres…

Shinya entraîna Nicolas et balaya d'un geste les effets de maquillages qui jonchaient la longue table qu'il y avait au centre de la pièce. Il y allongea Nicolas et dévora ses lèvres en lui défaisant son pantalon. Le jeune homme, haletant de désir, offrait un spectacle affolant avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser.

- Tu vas me rendre fou….

Nicolas ouvrit les yeux avec une œillade lascive :

- Te retiens pas….

Shinya ne se priva pas de suivre ce conseil. Quelques minutes plus tard, le frottement de leurs corps nus les porta au comble de l'excitation. Fou de plaisir, Nicolas gémit :

- Viens maintenant !

Shinya se remit sur ses pieds et tira les hanches de son amant au bord de la table. Tremblant d'anticipation, Nicolas écarta les jambes. Shinya ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour le préparer déjà parce qu'il était trop pressé et aussi parce qu'ils faisaient l'amour si souvent que le corps de Nicolas commençait à s'habituer. Il retira bien vite ses doigts et plongea son membre avide dans l'intimité bouillante de son amant. Nicolas se cambra, un cri bloqué dans sa gorge. Dans cette position, Shinya s'enfonçait au maximum, droit sur le centre de l'extase. Le batteur le saisit par la taille et entama des allées et venues à un rythme effréné. Nicolas gémissait à en s'en érailler la voix, éperdu de plaisir. Shinya, dans le même état, murmurait lui murmurait des mots sans suite en lui caressant les flancs. Cette fois-là, ce fut si intense que Shinya n'eut même pas besoin de masturber Nicolas pour le faire jouir. Ce dernier poussa un long cri, se tendit brusquement et se libéra. Shinya suivit peu après et s'appuya sur la table pour ne pas s'effondrer à cause de ses jambes flageolantes. Nicolas lui sourit d'un air extatique, le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Shinya se retira de lui, il se redressa assis sur la table et leurs bouches s'unirent. Nicolas se mit à mordilla le lobe de son amant en disant d'une voix rauque :

- A mon avis, on nous a peut-être entendus !

- Peu importe.

Nicolas arqua un sourcil en accent circonflexe :

- Oh ? Il y a quelques temps de ça, tu aurais été très gêné !

Shinya fit une petite moue amusée :

- Je crois que t'as une mauvaise influence sur moi !

- Hmmm…on passe trop de temps ensemble.

- Ouais c'est pas bon.

Ils s'observèrent un moment avec un semblant de sérieux puis ils éclatèrent de rire et se serrèrent longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	9. Chapter 9

Si l'amour fait tout oublier, c'était particulièrement vrai pour les deux amants qui vivaient quasiment enfermés dans leur petite bulle. Nicolas avait oublié qu'il était étranger et que sa présence au Japon n'était que provisoire. La plus belle période de l'année arriva : la fleuraison des cerisiers. Shinya ne manqua pas d'emmener son petit ami voir ce spectacle hautement romantique. Sous une voûte d'un rose éclatant, ils s'installèrent, couchés l'un près de l'autre sur le gazon au milieu d'autres couples et de quelques familles venues là pour le pique-nique dominical. Une fleur se détacha et descendit, légère, se poser jusque sur le nez de Nicolas. Le jeune homme la prit entre ses doigts et lissa ses pétales pour en apprécier le soyeux.

- Je vais la faire sécher et la garder en souvenir.

Shinya se tourna vers lui, couché sur le flanc et le regarda en souriant.

- Les cerisiers sont sûrement l'une des images les plus connues du Japon, poursuivit Nicolas. Mais on ne peut pas se rendre compte de leur vraie beauté si on ne les a pas vus en vrai. Tout ce rose…on a l'impression de flotter dans un rêve.

Shinya ramassa un pétale entre les brins d'herbe et le passa doucement sur la joue de Nicolas qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, murmura Shinya.

Nicolas ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire malicieux :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas choquer ces braves mères de famille ?

- Alors viens, trouvons un endroit pour nous seuls, proposa Shinya en se levant.

Il tendit la main à Nicolas pour l'aider à se relever puis, sans se lâcher (et tant pis pour ceux qui les voyaient !), ils partirent s'aimer ailleurs.

Quelques jours plus tard, la fin de cette période enchantée se matérialisa à l'esprit de Nicolas sous la forme de deux annonces. Avant de partir au Japon, il avait postulé pour un poste de professeur à l'Alliance Française de Paris. L'intérêt pour lui était toujours d'être en contact avec des étrangers désirant apprendre le français et pour cela, son trilinguisme était un atout non négligeable. Alors qu'il n'y pensait même plus, il eut l'immense surprise de recevoir un mail de l'Alliance qui lui apprenait qu'on lui offrait un poste dés la fin de son année universitaire. En d'autres circonstances, cette nouvelle l'aurait rempli de joie. Mais là, il se sentit traversé de part en part d'une onde glacée. La fin de son année, c'était la fin de son séjour au Japon. C'était la séparation d'avec Shinya. Comment avait-il pu laisser filer le temps avec tant d'insouciance ? Quelque chose en lui se tordit douloureusement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois semaines. Trois semaines de sursis pour le plus grand amour qu'il ait jamais vécu. Une terrible envie de hurler à l'injustice le saisit.

Les jambes faibles, il se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, pris comme d'une envie de vomir. Ca faisait mal, beaucoup trop mal…

Il tira une mine de déterré pendant tout le reste de la journée et peu s'en fallut qu'il ne se mette à pleurer lorsque son responsable à l'université lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Et lorsqu'il se rendit comme d'habitude au studio des Dir en Grey, ce fut le coup de grâce après l'hallali :

- Hé Nicolas, tu sais quoi ? claironna Kyo tout guilleret quand il posa les pieds dans leur salle de répétition. On va commencer une très grande tournée l'été prochain ! On fait le Japon, la Chine, la Corée du Sud et les Etats-Unis ! Ca va durer dix-huit mois !

Kaoru, Toshiya et Die semblaient enthousiastes mais Shinya adressa à son amant une oeillade désolée et vint le prendre par la main :

- Nicolas…tu es très pâle.

Le jeune homme, paralysé, bredouilla :

- Sortons d'ici…s'il te plaît.

Shinya eut l'air inquiet mais ne dit rien et sortit avec lui de la pièce en laissant les quatre autres déconcertés.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Nicolas tourna le dos à son amant pour tenter de lui cacher l'altération de son visage et retrouver son calme. Mais deux bras tendres vinrent lui entourer la poitrine :

- Nico…

- Il faut que je te dise que…j'ai reçu une offre de job à mon retour en France.

Dans son dos, il sentit Shinya se tendre mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. C'était plus simple car, en cas d'interruption, Nicolas n'aurait peut-être pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- On le savait…hein Shinya ? reprit-il d'une voix douloureuse. On savait que ça ne durerait pas. Ce sera bientôt fini.

A ce moment-là, la voix de Shinya, toute faible, s'éleva :

- Combien de temps ?

- Je repars dans trois semaines.

Les mains et la voix de Nicolas se mirent à trembler :

- Je réalise maintenant…toi tu as la tournée et le groupe. Toute ta vie est ici. Moi, j'ai aucune possibilité de rester ici. Ma place est en France.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire ?

Des larmes brûlantes s'échappèrent des yeux de Nicolas et il laissa tomber d'une voix brisée :

- Je crois qu'on ne se reverra jamais…

Soudain, Shinya passa devant lui et prit son visage en coupe en un geste affolé. Ses traits, d'ordinaire si calme, étaient totalement bouleversés :

- Non, ne dis pas ça ! Je ne peux pas y croire, on trouvera une solution !

- Et laquelle ?

- Je…Je continuerai de t'aimer. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, on se reverra ! Je ferais des allers et retours entre nos deux pays s'il le faut !

Mais Nicolas secoua tristement la tête :

- Tu seras bien le seul de nous deux à avoir les moyens de le faire. En plus, je ne peux pas te demander de m'être fidèle alors que…plus rien n'est sûr. Je ne crois pas à l'amour à distance et si tu te trouvais quelqu'un d'autre ? J'peux pas te demander ça.

- Mais…qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Nicolas le savait mais c'était si dur à envisager qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de son amant. Un visage qu'il allait graver dans ses doigts pour être capable de le redessiner dans l'air lorsqu'il serait loin de lui.

- On va rompre…le jour de mon départ.

Il vit clairement le choc éclater dans les yeux de son amant. Shinya l'agrippa par son T-shirt et cria :

- Non ! Nicolas !

Nicolas voulut ouvrir la bouche mais au lieu d'un mot, c'est un sanglot qui en ressentit. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, il se mit à pleurer amèrement. Le corps de Shinya se pressa contre le sien et il entendit aussi les pleurs de son amant. Il voulut refermer ses bras sur lui mais d'un geste vif, Shinya s'écarta de lui et s'enfuit, le visage baigné de larmes. Nicolas n'eut pas la force de lui courir après. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il se retrouva assis sur la moquette du couloir, incapable d'arrêter ses larmes.

A ce moment-là, leurs amis probablement alertés par le cri de Shinya, sortirent dans le couloir et se précipitèrent vers Nicolas.

- Nico qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquièta Kyo en s'agenouillant près de lui. Il est où Shinya ?

Dans un discours haché, Nicolas leur expliqua la situation.

- Alors tu n'as plus que trois semaines à passer avec nous ? commenta tristement Die.

Kaoru, comprenant ce que Shinya devait ressentir, commença à s'affoler.

- Bougez pas les gars, je vais chercher Shinya.

Il partit en courant tandis que Die, Toshiya et Kyo restaient avec Nicolas pour essayer de le consoler.

Kaoru savait d'expérience que Shinya n'était pas sorti du studio pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il détestait qu'on le voit pleurer. La solution la plus probable était la terrasse du deuxième étage. Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers et sortit au soleil.

_Bon, mon instinct est toujours aussi fiable…_

Shinya était là, assis contre le mur en face de la balustrade transparente qui avait vue sur la rue et pleurait comme rarement Kaoru l'avait vu faire. Le leader, apitoyé, s'accroupit près de lui et le prit directement dans ses bras :

- Ca va aller Shin-chan…

- Non. Il va partir… Kao…je ne veux pas me retrouver seul à nouveau. Je l'aime trop, c'est lui que je veux !

Le corps du batteur fut secoué d'une brève convulsion :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ?

Kaoru comprenait trop bien ce que pouvait souffrir Shinya, lui qui avait écouté sa solitude à l'époque où il ne connaissait pas encore Nicolas. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son batteur perdre à ce point le contrôle. Il fallait vraiment que son amour pour Nicolas soit puissant et sincère. La situation était d'autant plus injuste. Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre…

- Je savais…depuis le début que ça finirait comme ça, pleura Shinya. Mais, je me suis laissé dépasser. Je peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il s'en aille !

Shinya, redoublant de larmes, se blottit contre son leader qui le serra plus fort en le berçant. Kaoru lui caressa les cheveux en disant d'une voix douce :

- Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez faire…Mais il faut que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons là pour toi. Raccroche-toi à nous si c'est trop dur Shin-chan.

**- **Kao…

Kaoru posa un long baiser sur la tempe de son ami puis continua de le bercer patiemment le temps que ses pleurs se calment.

Entre-temps, Nicolas était rentré à son appartement et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Lorsque ses larmes finirent enfin par se tarir, il glissa doucement dans le sommeil comme les enfants. Quelques coups frappés à la porte le réveillèrent soudain. Il se leva péniblement et sortit de sa chambre pour aller ouvrir. Par la fenêtre, il vit que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Quand il ouvrit, il vit que c'était Shinya, le visage bouleversé, qui sans un mot, se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

D'un coup de pied, Nicolas referma la porte et sans cesser de s'embrasser, ils reculèrent dans le salon et vinrent s'abattre sur le canapé. Shinya, couché sur Nicolas, rompit le baiser et dit, les mains perdues dans les cheveux de son amant :

- Je suis désolé…je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.

- Ne t'excuse pas… répondit Nicolas d'une voix haletante.

Leurs yeux à tous deux étaient remplis de larmes et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient voulu rester collés pour que rien ne puisse jamais les séparer. Nicolas passa les bras autour du cou de Shinya et reprit encore ses lèvres qu'il caressa de sa langue.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime…répéta-t-il comme une prière.

- Nico…je ne veux pas que tu partes ! balbutia Shinya.

Puis comme si tout lui échappait, il se mit à pleurer et à gémir :

- Je ne veux pas…je me sentais tellement seul avant de te connaître. J'ai peur de me retrouver sans toi.

- Oh mon amour…

Comme Shinya semblait vraiment mal, Nicolas les fit se tourner ensemble sur le côté et entremêla ses jambes à celles de son amant. Dans cette position, il pouvait le tenir étroitement contre lui et tenter de le réconforter par la chaleur de son corps et ses tendres caresses. Lui aussi pleurait mais il lui semblait que c'était à lui de se montrer le plus fort des deux. Après tout, c'est lui qui partait alors il allait devoir faire en sorte que Shinya supporte son départ le mieux possible. Il se débrouillerait tout seul pour calmer son propre chagrin…

Il passa un très long moment à murmurer à Shinya tout les mots d'amour qui lui passaient par la tête en posant des baisers papillons sur son visage et ses cheveux. Peu à peu, Shinya cessa de pleurer mais ils restèrent enlacés des heures durant à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le sommeil donne un peu de répit à leur peine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ils ne restent plus que deux chapitres à cette fic. Je pensais finir plus tôt mais finalement c'est plus long que ce que je pensais ! XD Et petit avertissement : il y a un lemon ! **

Les amants s'étaient promis de profiter au maximum du temps qu'il leur restait comme si leur histoire ne devait jamais finir. Mais le départ prochain de Nicolas empoisonna tout de même chacun de leur moment en leur donnant un goût amer.

Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il ne lui restait que trois semaines avec Shinya, Nicolas avait l'impression que le temps sadique avait accéléré son cours alors qu'avant, il portait tranquillement leur histoire d'amour comme le vent transporte une feuille d'arbre sans jamais la laisser retomber. A présent, il leur soufflait dans le dos avec violence en les poussant peu à peu vers la fin. Ils avaient beau essayer de résister, leurs pieds glissaient inexorablement vers le précipice qui les sépareraient.

Les Dir en Grey eux aussi étaient plutôt tristes du départ de Nicolas. Depuis cinq mois qu'il le connaissait et qu'il le voyait tous les jours, le jeune français était devenu un vrai ami pour eux sans compter, qu'ils lui en savaient gré d'avoir rendu Shinya aussi heureux. Kaoru, angoissé de ce que Shinya allait devenir lorsqu'il n'aurait plus Nicolas, se préparait à être là pour lui jour et nuit s'il le faudrait.

- Pas seulement toi ! objecta Die, un jour qu'ils étaient restés tous les quatre parce que Shinya s'était précipité hors du studio pour rejoindre Nicolas chez lui. On sera tous là. S'il pleure, il aura nos huit bras pour le soutenir. S'il déprime, on campera chez lui pour qu'il ne soit pas seul.

- C'est étrange, dit Toshiya d'un air pensif. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'un de nous a une peine de cœur. Et pourtant jamais auparavant ce genre de chose avait eu une telle importance.

- C'est parce que Shinya et Nicolas ne sont pas un couple ordinaire ! dit Kyo que les bras de Kaoru enlaçaient par derrière. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, leur histoire est magnifique et faite pour durer ! Je suis sûr que même s'ils cassent, Shinya continuera de l'aimer longtemps.

- Il faudrait qu'on fasse un pot de départ pour Nico, proposa Die.

- J'y avais pensé, répondit Kaoru. Mais aussi je crois qu'on va relâcher les répèt jusqu'à son départ. Il ne reste plus que trois jours et Shinya voudrait sûrement passer le maximum de temps avec Nicolas.

Tout le monde accepta l'idée avec enthousiasme et Kaoru appela aussitôt Shinya pour lui dire qu'il avait quartier libre.

Le batteur était au même moment dans une échoppe de nouilles avec Nicolas. Ils essayaient autant que possible de passer une soirée détendue parce qu'ils avaient l'impression de manquer d'air à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient trop à la séparation. Oublier c'était leur ultime tentative d'avoir encore un peu prise sur le temps.

Nicolas avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour les nouilles aux algues et le cuistot, qui commençait à bien le connaître puisque les deux amants venaient souvent, était toujours content de voir un étranger aussi enthousiaste sur sa cuisine. Shinya, qui mangeait vite, avait déjà fini et observait son amant s'escrimer avec les baguettes en souriant :

- Tu as fait des progrès Nico. Tu arrives à les enrouler sans en perdre la moitié sur le trajet entre le bol et ta bouche !

Nicolas, qui avait la bouche pleine, lui adressa une grimace enfantine. A ce moment-là, Shinya reçut l'appel de Kaoru. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il annonça à son amant d'un air mélancolique :

- Je n'ai plus de répétitions. Kaoru me laisse carte blanche.

_Ne pas dire que c'est pour me laisser plus de temps avec toi. Parce que tu seras bientôt…_

Nicolas posa sa main sur la sienne avec un petit sourire triste :

- Faudra que je le remercie…

Shinya serra ses doigts entre les siens en sentant soudain ses entrailles se tordre.

_Ne pas penser, ne surtout pas penser qu'il ne reste plus que…_

- Dis Shinya, on pourrait aller à Ningyôcho ? Je voudrais acheter une poupée japonaise.

_Ne pas préciser que c'est pour ma petite sœur. Petite sœur, ça veut dire retour. Retour veut dire : loin de Shinya. _

Ils se rendirent donc dans ce quartier des poupées, en pleine effervescence à l'approche de la fête des garçons. Nicolas acheta une poupée parée d'un superbe kimono qui allait sûrement écraser par sa beauté les vieilles Barbies d'Elodie.

Ensuite promenade main dans la main dans ce parc dont les chemins devaient avoir gardé leurs traces de pas tellement ils y étaient venus souvent. Parler, s'embrasser, se toucher mais surtout ne pas penser… Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout quand on entendait pleurer son propre cœur. Couché sur la pelouse aux côtés de son amant, Shinya tourna la tête pour le regarder et tomba directement sur ses yeux grands ouverts dont l'expression désespérée le perça jusqu'à l'âme. On aurait dit que Nicolas criait par les yeux ce qu'il ne voulait pas crier par la voix. La résistance de Shinya céda sous la pression du chagrin. Agrippant Nicolas par le t-shirt, il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir rien faire pour s'arrêter. Il avait honte…honte de montrer son chagrin alors que Nicolas faisait son possible pour cacher le sien. Que lui avait-il fait à lui qu'on surnommait la Reine des Glaces, lui qui semblait toujours ne rien ressentir autrefois ? Voilà qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes, le cœur déchiré par un chagrin comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Nicolas avait fait fondre sa carapace mais ce qu'il y avait en-dessous n'était pas assez fort pour rester sans défense. Shinya devinait que plus jamais, il ne serait capable de redevenir froid comme avant.

Nicolas le serra contre lui et le laissa pleurer tout son saoûl. Lui aussi avait le visage mouillé de larmes mais fidèle à ce qu'il s'était promis, il ne voulut rester fort.

- Mon amour…mon amour…murmura-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à lui dire car ils avaient déjà retourné la question des dizaines de fois en tombant toujours sur la même impasse injuste : ils allaient être séparés, probablement pour toujours.

Au prix d'un violent effort sur lui-même, Shinya ravala ses larmes puis brusquement se leva en tirant Nicolas par la main :

- Viens allons chez moi. Je ne veux plus passer une minute sans toi jusqu'à ce que tu partes.

Nicolas, qui ne demandait pas mieux, le suivit. Ils rentrèrent avec la voiture de Shinya et s'enfermèrent dans son appartement avec l'intention de n'en plus sortir avant la fin.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?! s'inquièta Kyo qui essayait pour la vingtième fois de joindre Shinya et Nicolas sur leurs portable respectifs.

Il n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle d'eux depuis presque quarante-huit heures et il commençait à s'imaginer pas mal de choses alarmantes.

- Toujours aucune réponse ? demanda Kaoru qui entra dans le salon, torse nu en s'épongeant les cheveux.

- Non rien, dit Kyo en tripotant nerveusement son portable. Kao, tu crois qu'ils auraient pu faire…un truc grave ?

Le leader fronça les sourcils :

- Que vas-tu imaginer Kyo ? Ce n'est absolument pas le genre de Shinya, ni même celui de Nicolas. Moi aussi je m'inquiète mais je suis persuadé qu'ils sont sains et saufs. Je pense qu'ils sont peut-être partis quelque part pour profiter de leurs derniers moments ensemble.

- Sans rien nous dire ? Ils exagèrent, on est là nous !

Kaoru sourit tendrement et vint le serrer contre lui :

- L'amour rend égoïste non ? Nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir.

Kyo soupira et colla son nez contre le torse de son amant qui sentait bon le gel douche.

- J'ai mal pour eux tu sais ? Parce que je me mets à leur place. J'imagine ce que je ressentirais si toi aussi tu devais partir.

Kaoru plongea les doigts dans les mèches blondes de Kyo et lui massa la tête en chuchotant :

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver.

Kyo releva la tête en souriant. Il saisit la serviette que Kaoru portait autour du cou et s'en servit pour l'attirer vers le lit avec un regard qui en disait long. Kaoru le prit dans ses bras et coucha délicatement sur les draps ce petit bout d'homme qu'il aimait chaque jour un peu plus. Le désir au creux des reins, il passa les mains sous le t-shirt de Kyo pour le caresser. Sa peau était chaude et il percevait parfaitement le relief de ses abdos sous ses doigts. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, ses yeux accrochés aux siens pendant un long moment. Kyo, qui frémissait sous ses doigts, leva le visage vers le sien en une invitation pressante. Kaoru se pencha et prit ses lèvres offertes dans un baiser rempli de passion. Kyo soupira de plaisir lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Kaoru saisit son t-shirt et Kyo, impatient, se cambra pour l'aider à le lui enlever. Le guitariste passa les bras dans le dos de Kyo et pressa leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre. Il adorait la sensation d'unité que ce geste lui procurait. Il allait une fois de plus prouver à Kyo qu'il n'allait jamais, jamais l'abandonner.

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre. Les volets n'avaient pas été ouverts depuis un moment et il faisait chaud. Sur le lit, deux corps nus et alanguis. Nicolas et Shinya s'étaient coupés de tout. Ils avaient éteint leurs portables, débranché le fixe pour que rien ne puisse les atteindre dans la bulle parallèle et fragile où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, ils n'avaient fait que s'aimer au point d'en oublier le boire et le manger. Dormir, parler, s'embrasser, se caresser, faire l'amour et dormir encore…Ils auraient continué pour l'éternité s'ils avaient pu :

- Tu crois que ce serait ça si on allait au Paradis ? demanda Nicolas d'une voix qui sonna étrangement dans le silence obscur de la chambre.

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas croyant.

- Oui mais…supposons que ça existe. J'aimerais que ce soit comme ça.

- Moi aussi.

Le silence retombe mais il n'y a pas la moindre gêne. Chacun écoute la respiration de l'autre en fermant les yeux comme s'il entendait la mer.

- Nico…je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour.

Nicolas tourne la tête vers son amant :

- Tu en es sûr ? Je croyais que tu avais peur de le faire dans l'autre sens.

- C'est plus pareil…je veux t'avoir en moi. Je veux être marqué de toi. Si ça peut me faire mal tant mieux, je n'en ressentirai que davantage ta présence.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas te blesser. Je veux que tu aimes ça.

- Je vais aimer ça puisque c'est toi.

Shinya tend un bras vers lui. Dans l'ombre, Nicolas devine juste les formes de son corps blanc mais c'est encore plus magique lorsqu'on est dans le flou artistique. Il prend la main que Shinya lui donne et y pose un baiser avant de se rapprocher. Shinya écarte les jambes pour qu'il s'installe entre elles. Nicolas se penche sur le creux de son cou :

- Je vais te laisser une marque de moi…

Aussitôt, il commence à embrasser, lécher et mordiller la peau sensible du batteur qui émet un petit rire, puis un petit cri de douleur et s'agite sous les frémissements que la bouche de Nicolas lui envoie dans tout le corps. Nicolas le sent qui s'érige contre son ventre. Lui aussi commence à durcir et soudain, les doigts de Shinya descendent sur ses flancs et s'enroulent autour de son sexe. Il lâche un gémissement dans le cou de son amant qui murmure d'une voix haletante :

- Je veux que tu me prennes…, avant de masturber avec application le membre convoité qui réagit sous les caresses.

- Hmmmmm ! Shinya !

Sous l'effet du plaisir, Nicolas mordille un peu trop fort le cou de Shinya. Contre sa langue, il sent une minuscule perle de sang et la lèche doucement pour se faire pardonner. Les cuisses de Shinya lui frôlent les reins et tout son corps exhale un parfum particulier et proprement affolant comme à chaque fois qu'ils font l'amour. Shinya accélère le mouvement de sa main mais Nicolas se crispe violemment :

- Aaaaaah arrête sinon je vais…. !

- Viens en moi dépêche-toi !

Nicolas trouve assez de force pour résister au désir qu'il a de le prendre immédiatement et sans préparation. Il introduit rapidement un doigt dans l'intimité de Shinya et l'entend pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Il est chaud et étroit, promesse des délices à venir. Il introduit un second doigt et le sent qui remue :

- Je te fais mal ?

- Pas trop…répond son amant d'une voix tendue. Vas plus profond…

Nicolas bouge ses doigts d'abord lentement puis plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que le corps de Shinya s'adapte à l'intrusion. Il peut aller de plus en plus loin et lorsqu'il entend Shinya pousser de longs gémissements, il sait qu'il a trouvé le bon geste. Il poursuit plusieurs minutes, histoire de le rendre fou d'envie, fou d'impatience. A l'intérieur, c'est brûlant et palpitant. Shinya se cambre, gémit, s'agite, halète. On entend le froissement des draps et des oreillers auxquels il s'agrippe.

- Nicolas…je t'en supplie viens !

Pas la peine d'attendre davantage. Nicolas retire ses doigts mais dés qu'il est sorti, Shinya se retourne sur le ventre :

- Je veux essayer ça…

- D'accord. Relève tes fesses…

Shinya s'exécute en tremblant d'anticipation. Nicolas place deux gros coussins sous ses hanches pour le maintenir dans une position relativement confortable. Puis il lui écarte les jambes et vient placer son sexe contre son entrée tandis qu'il se penche sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Il sent Shinya qui frémit à chaque contact. Lui non plus n'en peux plus d'attendre. Il prend son amant par les hanches et pousse…

- Aaaaaaaah !!

Ils ont crié tous les deux. De plaisir. Nicolas a la tête qui tourne lorsqu'il se sent emprisonné dans cet étau de chair serré et brûlant. C'est la sensation la plus intense qu'il ait jamais ressentie. Il se couche sur Shinya, son corps épousant parfaitement le sien. Leurs visages sont tout prêts l'un de l'autre, Nicolas peut l'embrasser sur la tempe pour le rassurer. Mais Shinya ne semble ni effrayé ni souffrant. Au contraire, il remue le bassin comme s'il cherchait encore plus de ressenti. Alors Nicolas lui prend la main tandis que l'autre lui maintient les hanches et il commence à sortir, entrer, sortir, entrer. D'abord lentement. Puis plus vite quand les gémissements de Shinya deviennent des cris. C'est plus que bon, c'est à en perdre la raison. Les coups de butoirs deviennent si violents que le lit grince et cogne contre le mur. Shinya noyé dans ses cheveux, mord les draps à pleines dents pour s'empêcher de hurler. Bientôt, la chaleur est telle qu'ils sont en sueur. Nicolas amplifie ses mouvements, sortant presque entièrement pour replonger le plus loin possible là où il sait que se trouve le secret de l'orgasme. Sous lui, Shinya se convulse et déchire un bout de draps.

- Crie, ne te retiens pas…

- Ni…co…las…

La main du jeune brun glisse sur l'érection dressée de Shinya…

- AAAAAAAAAH !!!

Il se libère à longs jets dans la main de Nicolas. Ce dernier maintient fermement son corps qui se relâche et effectue d'ultimes va-et-vient qui lui font le rejoindre au septième ciel. Epuisé, pris de vertige, il se retire, pousse hors du lit les coussins qui sont sous Shinya et retombe, à demi allongé sur son dos et les bras passés autour de sa taille. Tous les deux sont hors d'haleine et tremblants. Ils s'endorment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Snif c'est triste…J'y pense depuis très longtemps à ce chapitre. Après ça il y aura un petit épilogue.**

Quatre heures. C'étaient le temps qu'ils leur restaient à respirer le même air. Ils avaient crevé leur bulle avec chagrin pour sortir et se rendre chez Nicolas pour récupérer tout ses bagages. L'appartement nettoyé et vidé de son joyeux désordre éclectique, paraissait aussi triste qu'une chambre d'hôpital. Il ne restait plus que quelques feuilles volantes débordant d'une pochette cartonnée que Nicolas avait laissée sur la table du salon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Shinya en jetant un œil aux feuilles couvertes d'une écriture serrée.

- Notre roman…

- Quoi ?

Nicolas s'approcha pour rassembler les feuilles et refermer la pochette. Il allait la garder avec lui dans l'avion. Le chagrin avait tendance à lui donner envie d'écrire et ainsi, il aurait la sensation d'être encore un peu avec Shinya en le faisant vivre sous sa plume.

- Je suis en train d'écrire un roman inspiré de notre histoire.

Shinya resta deux secondes bouché bée.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

Nicolas sourit faiblement :

- Non, je ne savais pas trop comment t'en parler. J'avais peur que tu trouves ça bizarre.

- Bizarre comment ? Oh Nicolas, ça me touche beaucoup. Seulement tu écris en français alors je ne pourrai jamais le lire.

Nicolas posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres :

- Je te le raconterai sur le trajet. Et si je suis publié-qui sait ?- je me débrouillerai pour le faire traduire en japonais. Ne serait-ce qu'un exemplaire pour toi.

Shinya voulut sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Son cœur était si lourd depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin qu'il ne parlait que très peu et avait une mine morose. C'était comme si la Reine des Glaces était de retour sauf qu'à l'intérieur, la glace avait fondu en larmes.

Il agissait à présent avec un intense sentiment de résignation qui était bien la pire chose qu'il ait jamais ressentie après avoir essayé de toutes ses forces de se battre contre le temps. Mais ils avaient été vaincus. Ils étaient à présent tout proches de la fin, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Nicolas, voyant son amant rester immobile et les yeux dans le vide, poussa un léger soupir et se détourna pour mettre son ébauche de roman dans son sac. Quelque part au fond de lui, il souhaitait être déjà parti tellement la situation devenait dure à supporter. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul pour pouvoir laisser libre court à son chagrin, chose qu'il se retenait de faire avec Shinya de peur d'empirer les choses.

Ses parents étaient au courant de leur relation et du chagrin de leur fils. La première chose que Nicolas allait faire serait de rentrer chez eux et de se jeter dans leurs bras comme un enfant qui demande qu'on le console. Là-bas, personne ne le jugerait de toute façon. Il ne retournerait pas tout de suite à son appartement. Il allait reprendre son ancienne chambre, passer ses soirées à discuter avec Elodie et peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment et grâce à leur affection, il serait capable d'affronter l'absence de Shinya.

Et Shinya ? Qui le consolerait ? Il espérait de toutes ses forces que son groupe serait là pour lui.

Sans rien dire, il le prit par la main et ils quittèrent l'appartement définitivement avec les derniers bagages car le reste était déjà entassé dans la voiture. Une fois que Nicolas fut au volant, il se mit à raconter à son amant l'histoire de leur roman. Lucas et Hiroshi, deux êtres appartenant à deux cultures différentes qui se retrouvent confrontés à toutes les découvertes et toutes les difficultés que cela implique. Lucas est un ijime à cause de ses origines étrangères mais c'est aussi une forte tête qui refuse de se laisser faire contrairement à d'autres dans son cas. C'est sa résistance qui attire l'attention d'Hiroshi. Peu à peu, il passe de l'indifférence à la curiosité, de la curiosité à l'amitié. Lucas l'attire, lui qui s'affirme tel qu'il est en envoyant chier le monde. Hiroshi, lui est plutôt du genre à prendre sans cesse en compte le regard des autres et ça commence à l'étouffer. Peu à peu, l'ijime et le populaire deviennent amis. Puis amants. Ils basculent dans l'interdit. Et cette relation va les transformer. Lucas rayonne, Hiroshi se sent libre. Nicolas s'est basé sur tout ce qu'il a ressentit avec Shinya. Beaucoup d'anecdotes qu'ils ont réellement vécues se retrouvent dans le livre. Mais à la fin de la dernière année de lycée, la famille de Lucas décide de retourner en France….Nicolas n'avait pas encore trouvé la fin du livre. Il attendait de voir leur propre fin.

Shinya, accroché à ses mots, était bouleversé.

- C'est une belle histoire…

- Bien sûr puisque c'est la nôtre.

- Ca te fait du bien…quand tu écris sur nous ?

- Oui beaucoup. C'est comme quand toi tu te défoules sur ta batterie.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport avec deux bonnes heures d'avance parce que Nicolas voulait se débarrasser des formalités pour pouvoir passer tout le temps qu'il restait avec Shinya. Il expédia rapidement ses bagages en soute puis ils ressortirent de l'aéroport pour aller s'asseoir sur une pente herbeuse qui avait vue sur la piste de décollage.

Il y avait beaucoup de vent. Nicolas assis près de Shinya lui saisit la main et la serra de toutes ses forces.

- Je ne te lâcherai plus jusqu'au dernier moment. Et quand ma main quittera la tienne, ça veut dire que notre histoire sera finie.

Saisie d'une émotion violente, Shinya serra dans ses deux mains froides celle de Nicolas et la serra contre son cœur. De son bras libre, Nicolas l'attira contre lui pour un baiser au goût de larmes. Ils se couchèrent sur l'herbe, se foutant totalement d'être vus ou pas. Nicolas enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant et emmêla ses jambes aux siennes pour que leurs corps soient aussi unis que possible. Shinya se blottit le plus possible au creux de Nicolas, le visage enfoui dans son cou et ferma les yeux. S'il n'avait pas eu ce poids sur son cœur, il se serait senti merveilleusement bien. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux mais il n'avait pas froid grâce à la chaleur de Nicolas. Contre son nez, il avait son odeur qu'il voulait graver dans sa mémoire à jamais. Et le bruit des turbines des avions devant eux lui donnait envie de dormir. Sa main libre se nicha sous le t-shirt de Nicolas, sur sa poitrine qu'elle caressa doucement. Sa peau encore…Il voulait la toucher aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

Nicolas glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins du batteur et le caressa longuement derrière la nuque en sachant depuis longtemps que Shinya adorait ça. Il l'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir poser sa tête contre la sienne. Très lentement, il déposa de doux baisers sur son front, ses joues, son nez, son menton. Sous un traitement si tendre, Shinya oublia juste un instant sa peine pour profiter uniquement de ses sensations. Ses lèvres entrouvertes cherchèrent les siennes à tâtons et finirent par les trouver. Les baisers se succédèrent en ne s'interrompant que le temps de les laisser respirer. Et encore, Nicolas profitait de ces moments pour murmurer des « Je t'aime » d'une voix douce.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils restèrent durant presque deux heures. Les quatre Dir en Grey arrivèrent à l'aéroport, affolés à l'idée d'avoir raté Nicolas dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs de l'heure de départ. Ils n'avaient toujours pas revu le couple depuis la dernière répétition et ne voulaient pas laisser Shinya seul après le départ de son amant. Ils se séparèrent pour les chercher dans tout l'aéroport mais ne trouvèrent rien.

- L'avion de Nico n'est pas parti encore, dit Kyo en revenant de ses recherches. L'embarquement commence dans vingt minutes.

- Tu crois que Shinya est déjà reparti ? fit Die d'un air sceptique. J'aurais eu tendance à croire qu'ils seraient restés ensemble jusqu'au dernier moment.

- On peut toujours chercher dehors qui sait ? proposa Toshiya.

- Ouais allons-y on verra bien, décida Kaoru qui commençait à se sentir inquiet et aussi coupable d'avoir laissé partir Nicolas sans lui dire au revoir. De toute façon, on est sûrs qu'ils ne sont pas à l'intérieur.

Ils sortirent et cherchèrent encore un bon moment sans rien trouver. En désespoir de cause, ils débordèrent sur la gauche de l'aéroport, là où les gens pouvaient s'installer pour regarder les avions. Et ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les deux silhouettes enlacées. De loin, on aurait pu croire que les amants s'étaient endormis. Un peu hésitants à l'idée de les déranger, ils s'approchèrent.

- Shinya ? Nicolas ? fit Kaoru en s'accroupissant près d'eux.

Les amants relevèrent la tête vers eux et Nicolas sourit légèrement en les reconnaissant.

- Je suis content de vous voir.

- Nous n'allions pas te laisser partir comme ça, répondit Kyo qui tentait de dissimuler une soudaine émotion.

Kaoru croisa le regard de Shinya et comprit qu'ils avaient bien fait de venir. Nicolas se leva et aida Shinya à faire de même sans lui lâcher la main.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller…dit Nicolas. Mon avion ne va pas tarder à partir.

- Ouais…dit Die sans enthousiasme. L'embarquement est dans cinq minutes.

La main de Shinya serra fortement celle de Nicolas. Tous les six s'acheminèrent lentement vers le hall de l'aéroport. Il y eut un moment terrible lorsque l'annonce de l'embarquement résonna dans les haut-parleurs. Nicolas eut l'impression que tout son sang refluait vers ses pieds. Il se tenait juste devant la barrière qui le séparait des contrôles et du hall d'embarquement. Autour d'eux, des gens qui devaient probablement aller faire du tourisme en France faisaient leurs au-revoir puis franchissaient la barrière d'un air guilleret.

Nicolas se tourna vers ses amis qui comprirent que le moment était venu. Kyo fut le premier à céder à l'émotion et se jeta dans les bras de Nicolas. Ce dernier, fidèle à son engagement de ne pas lâcher Shinya avant la fin, l'entoura de son bras libre et le serra affectueusement contre lui.

- Tu vas me manquer Nico….lâcha Kyo.

- Toi aussi p'tite terreur, répondit Nicolas dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Après Kyo ce fut Die puis Toshiya qui virent le prendre dans leur bras. Ils avaient tous remarqué que Nicolas ne voulait pas lâcher Shinya pour les étreindre mais ils le comprenaient.

Quand ce fut le tour de Kaoru, Nicolas lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Kao…prends-soin de Shinya.

- C'est juré. On sera là pour lui jour et nuit, tu peux nous faire confiance.

Nicolas se sentit un peu rasséréné à cette promesse car il laissait son amant entre de bonnes mains. Quand Kaoru le lâcha, il couvrit du regard ces quatre garçons qu'il aimait énormément :

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme….j'ai été heureux de vous connaître. Vous m'avez accueilli comme un ami lorsque j'étais seul. J'ai adoré chaque moment qu'on a passé ensemble. Merci pour tout. Vous allez me manquer terriblement.

- T'es un gars génial Nico, commenta Die qui se mordit les lèvres. Rentre bien…

La gorge serrée, Nicolas répondit par un signe de tête puis se tourna enfin vers Shinya qu'il n'avait plus regardé pour dire au revoir aux autres. Oh comme c'était dur...

Sans qu'on sache lequel avait fait le premier mouvement, ils s'étreignirent et échangèrent un interminable baiser. Nicolas sentit son courage s'effriter et laissa échapper un sanglot avant de reprendre les lèvres de Shinya avec l'ardeur du désespoir.

- Shinya, je t'aime…

- Je t'aime…ne pleure pas…tu es plus fort que moi. Ne pleure pas. Tu rentres chez toi, tu vas retrouver ta famille.

C'était bien la seule et unique chose qui empêchait Nicolas de fuir cet aéroport pour aller se cacher clandestinement avec Shinya dans les montagnes les plus reculées du Japon. La seule lueur d'espoir qui l'empêchait d'être anéanti. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de Shinya. Il ne lui restait plus assez de forces pour ça. Et pendant ce temps, l'embarquement était presque fini.

Voyant que son amant craquait, ce fut Shinya qui prit sur lui pour effectuer le dernier geste.

- Va…tu vas rater ton avion.

- Shinya…

Le batteur le fit doucement reculer vers la barrière, les yeux rivés aux siens. Puis il l'embrassa pour la dernière fois. Leurs mains crispées tremblaient mais dans un sursaut de courage, Shinya arracha sa main de celle de son amant et rompit le baiser :

- Adieu Nicolas…

C'était fini pour eux. Incapable de parler, égaré, Nicolas lui lança un long regard et s'enfuit plus qu'il ne partit de l'autre côté de la barrière et disparut derrière les portes du hall d'embarquement.

Il ne vit pas Shinya s'effondrer en sanglots dans les bras de ses amis.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue.**

Il y avait foule sur l'avenue de bord de mer comme c'était le cas chaque année à l'époque du festival de Cannes. Comme d'habitude, des stars venues du monde entier venaient étaler leur sourire refait et leurs bijoux devant un parterre de journalistes avides et d'admirateurs enthousiastes.

Un peu mal à l'aise dans son costume Armani un peu trop chaud pour la saison, Nicolas observait, un peu à l'écart, les acteurs de l'un des films qui était en compétition cette année, monter le fameux tapis rouge. Lui, il les rejoindrait plus tard en toute discrétion. Il n'était pas dans le cinéma donc ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui intéressait la presse en cette circonstance. Mais il était l'auteur du livre qui avait inspiré ce film et il regardait toute cette cérémonie avec un gros sentiment de fierté.

Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait quitté le Japon. Il était allé jusqu'au bout de son roman puis il l'avait envoyé à un éditeur. Comme ça, sans y croire vraiment. Comme c'était une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, il pensait qu'elle n'intéresserait pas et choquerait le public même si le livre était imprimé. Il l'avait appelé _Les yeux de l'Autre_. Mais, à son grand bonheur, non seulement le livre avait été publié mais il avait remporté un énorme succès en raflant notamment le Prix Goncourt. Il avait été également traduit en anglais et…en japonais ! Puisque l'histoire se passait là-bas, il était bien normal que les Japonais s'y intéressent et le livre avait soulevé pas mal de questions et de polémiques qui avaient contribués à son succès. En France, quelques voix réactionnaires avaient évidemment protesté contre le couple en question mais la quasi-totalité des critiques chantaient les louanges de ce nouveau talent sorti de nulle part et doté d'une plume de poète : « Un rayon de soleil dans le marasme de notre littérature contemporaine », « Une histoire bouleversante racontée avec une sensibilité et une maestria dans l'écriture que l'on n'avait plus rencontré depuis longtemps », « Enfin du talent, du vrai ! », « Un hymne à l'amour et au dialogue des cultures »…. Bref, Nicolas avait créé l'évènement et grâce au succès de son deuxième ouvrage qui était un recueil de poèmes, il s'était installé dans une merveilleuse situation d'écrivain estimé par ses pairs et adoré du public avec un revenu plus que confortable. Cependant, par prudence, il travaillait toujours à l'Alliance Française.

Enfin, dernière consécration, son roman avait été adapté au cinéma. Et l'équipe était pour le moins prestigieuse : Jean-Pierre Jeunet en réalisateur et Eric Serra pour la musique. Du moins, c'était pour la partie française car le film était une collaboration franco-japonaise. Les acteurs n'étaient pas des stars du cinéma car on avait préféré donner leur chance à de jeunes talents. Celui qui jouait le rôle de Lucas s'appelait Florent Lemercier et celui qui jouait Hiroshi, Kamenashi Kazuya, était connu au Japon comme chanteur dans un groupe de J-pop à succès appelé Kat-Tun. Tous les deux avaient surpris leur monde par l'intensité de leur jeu. A les voir à l'écran, on pensait qu'ils étaient réellement amants dans la vraie vie. Et le film était maintenant nominé au festival de Cannes.

Evidemment, plusieurs journalistes avaient voulu savoir si son roman contenait une part autobiographique. Mais Nicolas était toujours resté assez évasif. Il n'avait jamais raconté son histoire d'amour avec une star du rock appelée Shinya. Avoir été obligé de le quitter était encore à ce jour, la pire blessure qu'il eût jamais reçue. D'ailleurs il n'en était toujours pas guéri. Au fond de son cœur, les braises étaient encore chaudes. Il était toujours amoureux de Shinya et savait qu'il lui suffirait de le revoir pour l'aimer de nouveau aussi puissamment que s'il l'avait quitté la veille. Il aurait pu avoir de ses nouvelles rien qu'en se tenant au courant de l'actualité de Dir en Grey. Mais pendant un an, le voir juste en photo lui avait fait tellement mal qu'il avait cessé de le faire. Et aujourd'hui, il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentirait en voyant son visage à nouveau. Il préférait se replonger dans ses souvenirs doux-amers. Qu'était-il devenu ? Est-ce qu'il se rappelait toujours de lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait lu son roman ? Il ne savait rien du tout et il y pensait si souvent qu'il en rêvait la nuit.

Un sourire mélancolique flotta sur les lèvres de Nicolas tandis qu'il était plongé dans un souvenir vieux de quatre ans : lui et Shinya coincés sous un arbre par une pluie battante. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Pourquoi se rappelait-il de cette scène, il n'en savait rien. Mais bon sang, ça faisait du bien et du mal à la fois.

Il s'obligea à sortir de sa rêverie pour entrer dans le hall du grand hôtel où devait avoir lieu la projection. Même s'il n'en était pas à sa première pepeolerie, se retrouver dans un endroit comme ça l'intimidait. Croiser Monica Bellucci dans un couloir d'hôtel et se faire féliciter par Jean Reno pour son recueil de nouvelles faisaient tout de même partie des expériences qui marquent. Ledit Jean Reno d'ailleurs discuta avec lui jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu de rentrer dans la salle de cinéma. Là, Nicolas rejoignit l'équipe du film parmi laquelle il comptait plusieurs amis dont les deux acteurs principaux.

La fin de la projection fut saluée par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Nul doute que ce serait l'un des grands succès du box office cette année. Une réception devait suivre mais Nicolas n'avait pas tellement envie d'y aller. Sous le premier prétexte venu, il quitta l'hôtel devant lequel il y avait encore beaucoup de monde et s'éloigna le long de l'avenue qui bordait la mer. Il ôta sa veste et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant une légère brise à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Il faisait vraiment chaud cet été.

Il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible parce qu'il n'avait pas très envie de se faire reconnaître. Il avait envie de marcher bien tranquillement en regardant la mer et de retourner dans ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas fait deux cent mètres qu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un marchait derrière lui. Rien de bien extraordinaire sur une avenue ! Mais au fond de son cœur, une petite corde se mit à vibrer. Il s'arrêta, saisi d'une irrépressible envie de se retourner mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur de le faire. C'était tellement magique de penser qu'il était derrière. Tout disparaîtrait lorsqu'il regarderait.

Il entendit la présence derrière vers encore deux pas vers lui. Pas de doute, elle le suivait bien. Un fan ? Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça.

_Tu délires mon pauvre Nicolas…allez retourne-toi, file-lui un autographe puis arrange-toi pour t'esquiver. _

Poussant un léger soupir, il se retourna vers le fan en question avec un sourire pour faire bonne figure. Et le monde s'arrêta de tourner…

- Nicolas…

Il n'avait pas changé du tout. Sauf la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient acajou maintenant. Toujours aussi beau avec une petite voix timide. Il n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui.

- J'ai lu ton roman. Il est magnifique. Après la tournée, j'ai essayé de faire une croix sur toi mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Je voulais absolument te revoir…

Le cerveau de Nicolas se mit en mode « pause » pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu parles…français ?

Un petit sourire gêné :

- J'ai appris.

Pourquoi il voyait flou tout d'un coup ? Ah oui…ses yeux débordaient de larmes. Il avait appris pour lui. Et cette voix chérie teintée d'un adorable accent était la plus belle chose qu'il eût jamais entendue.

- Shinya ? Tu es vraiment là ? J'ai tant rêvé de toi que je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois réel.

Shinya lui tendit sa main d'un geste lent :

- Prend-là et tu verras.

Nicolas avança sa main à moitié sûr de passer à travers celle de Shinya. Mais non. Il sentit sous ses doigts, une peau fraîche et bien réelle. Il se souvint de leurs mains qui étaient restées unies jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Shinya et contempla longuement leurs mains de nouveau assemblées. Tout était bien vrai. Il posa sa main libre sur son bras puis remonta sur son épaule, sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux. Shinya riva ses yeux aux siens et Nicolas vit sans peine qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes comme lui.

- Nicolas…je suis venu pour te poser une question. Je n'aurais besoin que d'un mot : est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

Nicolas s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs cheveux se frôlent. Puis il caressa de son pouce les lèvres de Shinya qui ferma les yeux.

- C'est comme si tu me demandais si j'ai un jour arrêté de respirer, murmura Nicolas.

Il regardait les lèvres de Shinya et quelque chose au creux de son ventre rugissait d'envie de l'embrasser. Ses larmes coulaient à présent parce qu'il commençait à réaliser qu'il était en train de vivre l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. En tremblant, il pressa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Shinya et crut qu'il allait défaillir de bonheur lorsque Shinya répondit tendrement avant de s'écarter tout juste pour lui murmurer « je t'aime. » avec un regard où brillait l'amour. Nicolas sourit à travers ses larmes. Il était tellement chamboulé qu'il ne savait plus où il était. Shinya lui caressa le visage :

- Ne pleure pas…sinon je pleure aussi.

Nicolas voulut lui répondre mais sa gorge était bloquée. A la place, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa plus passionnément encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Shinya s'accrocha à lui et entrouvrit la bouche. Lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent, ce fut une véritable ivresse.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Shinya…je t'aime….

- On ne sépare plus désormais ?

- Plus jamais.

Tout disparu autour d'eux. On les aurait appelés en hurlant qu'ils n'auraient rien entendu. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, enfin ensemble et cette fois leur histoire ne s'arrêterait plus.

**Tadaaaaam ! (heureuse d'en être venue à bout !) Alors ça finit bien finalement ! Je remercie BEAUCOUP tous ceux qui m'ont suivie dans cette fic, vos commentaires m'ont bien aidée pour continuer. Gros bisous à tous et Bonne Année d'avance ! **


End file.
